La venganza del príncipe
by Gabylor
Summary: El príncipe Cullen recibía todo tipo ofertas.Hasta que una mujer que le había hecho una propuesta.No estaba interesado en hablar de negocios, hasta que se enteró de que su misión era hacerle regresar a su país para subir al trono.No debía seducirla, pero tras una noche con ella, Edward supo que ella debía ser su reina.Pero quedaba una mentira que podía separarlos.AVISO: Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

—Quiero una hora contigo.

El príncipe Edward Cullen se quedó petrificado en la entrada de la sala de baile donde se celebraba el evento benéfico.

Escuchó aquella aterciopelada voz a pesar del ruido de la música. Oyó su suavidad con nitidez, como si por arte de magia se hubieran borrado los demás sonidos que lo rodeaban. Y todo el vello se le erizó, como si acabara de entrar en un campo de electricidad estática.

Edward frunció el ceño y se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Entonces, todo lo demás pareció desaparecer. Sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir y su temperatura subía a punto de ebullición.

Aún en las sombras, aquellos ojos parecían dos pozos de café. Y lo miraban desde una cara de ángel.

—Una hora. Pagaré cien mil dólares por tu tiempo —repitió aquella criatura imposible.

Edward no pudo contener una erección instantánea. Allí mismo. Sólo por unas pocas palabras y una mirada. Intentó respirar hondo para calmarse, pero sólo consiguió llenarse los pulmones con el aroma de ella, limpio, con un toque de jazmín y una sobredosis de feromonas.

Entonces, ella salió de las sombras y Edward supo que no podría calmar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Quizá sólo era un sueño, se dijo él. Tal vez, seguía en su limusina, soñando con aquella aparición. Llevaba treinta y seis horas sin dormir y, sin duda, eso estaba afectando a su sistema nervioso. Eso explicaría por qué aquella mujer representaba sus fantasías más íntimas. Su cabello era una cascada de seda color caoba, su tez aceitunada y sus facciones estaban llenas de personalidad y sensualidad, por no hablar de unas curvas capaces de volver loco a cualquier hombre.

Pero ella no era fruto de su imaginación.

Era real.

Y le había excitado sólo con susurrarle aquellas palabras, con su presencia. En ese instante, la imaginación de Edward desbordaba con sonidos, imágenes y aromas de sábanas de seda y miembros entrelazados, de gemidos de placer.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?, se preguntó Edward. Había sufrido demasiado estrés en los últimos meses, quizá sólo necesitara descargarse un poco de tanta tensión acumulada.

—Tengo el cheque aquí mismo —dijo ella y buscó en su bolso—. Para la organización benéfica que tú elijas.

Edward observó sus manos, con uñas cortas y sin pintar, y se imaginó chupándole cada uno de los dedos hasta que ella le rogara que la lamiera en otras partes...

Por todas partes...

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, con la intención de confirmar que la mujer que lo estaba hablando no fuera un espejismo. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás. Una marea de personas se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡Príncipe Edward! ¡Al fin ha llegado!

—Por aquí, príncipe Edward.

—Debe venir por aquí primero, príncipe Edward.

—Hay alguien que se muere por conocerlo.

—Pero mi invitado es más importante y tiene que conocerlo primero.

De pronto, Edward sintió haber dejado a sus guardaespaldas afuera para que pudieran dispersar a la gente que de forma tan grosera había roto la intimidad de su conversación con ella. Pero, quizá, no sería buena idea. Sus guardaespaldas podían actuar con demasiada brusquedad, sobre todo después de que James Witherdale lo había apuñalado hacía un mes.

Aparte de enviar a todo el mundo al diablo, Edward no tenía otra opción más que escucharlos.

Observó cómo ella retrocedía.

Con el cheque en la mano.

Edward llamó al jefe de sus guardaespaldas y le ordenó que la siguiera en caso de que ella se fuera. No podía arriesgarse a perderla.

Entonces, empezó a representar su papel de patrocinador de la fiesta, dejando de lado lo que realmente quería hacer. Por primera vez en años, había algo que deseaba hacer de veras: verla, darle lo que ella le pidiera y experimentar las sensaciones que ella le producía, algo que no había sentido...

Nunca.

Isabella Swan se quedó mirando al hombre que la multitud había arrastrado, el hombre que sobresalía en altura de entre todos ellos.

Así que ése era el príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

Isabella había creído conocer su aspecto, después de haber visto incontables fotos en periódicos y revistas. Pero no. Las fotos no habían hecho justicia al príncipe soltero más codiciado del mundo. En realidad, parecía un... Dios.

Y ella se le había acercado con una patética oferta, pensó. ¿Cuánto podía valer una hora con un dios?

Cuando ya no pudo seguir viendo sus ojos, que parecían estrellas, Isabella se estremeció. Y comenzó a temblar.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había pretendido sorprenderlo con su oferta para que él aceptara escucharla, sin preguntas.

Había querido poder hablar con el príncipe sin decirle quién era, libre de los prejuicios que su nombre suscitaría en él.

Pero, al verlo en carne y hueso, se había quedado en blanco.

Isabella había olvidado dónde estaba, lo que se suponía que tenía que decir, y sólo había podido quedarse estupefacta. Había salido de las sombras cuando él le había obligado a hacerlo, sólo con la fuerza de atracción de su mirada. Entonces, él la había examinado... De arriba abajo. A continuación, una marea de gente se lo había llevado, evitándola hacer el ridículo delante de él. También, habían impedido que él aceptara su oferta. Y había estado a punto de hacerlo. O, tal vez, ella lo había imaginado.

Pero era extraño. Isabella era una divorciada de treinta años, no solía imaginarse las cosas y no había tenido fantasías ni de niña. Había sido la hija única de unos padres hundidos por la bancarrota y la depresión, lo que no le había ayudado mucho a soñar. Y eso formaba parte del ajetreado viaje que la había llevado allí ese día, con la misión de salvar su empresa de la bancarrota, además de saldar su deuda con el hombre que había apoyado a su familia durante aquellos años desesperados: el rey Carlisle Cullen, padre del príncipe Edward.

Después de que el padre de Isabella quedara en la ruina, el rey, amigo y antiguo socio, le había convencido de que se mudara con su familia más cerca, a Cerdeña, para que pudiera ayudarlos mejor. Y Carlisle los había ayudado de sobra antes y después de que su padre muriera seis años después. El rey las había mantenido a su madre y ella y había pagado su educación, hasta que ella había terminado la carrera de periodismo.

Desde entonces, Isabella se había propuesto pagar las deudas de su familia con intereses. Pero la deuda emocional era mayor que la deuda económica.

Aprovechando los buenos consejos financieros del rey, Isabella había hecho inversiones en la bolsa de Castaldini. Por eso, en parte, su empresa publicaciones ''Le Roi'' estaba en peligro. El país se había sumido en una grave crisis después del infarto del rey hacía seis meses. Su pronóstico no era muy favorable y, cuando la noticia se había propagado, el mercado de valores de Castaldini había caído en picado.

El rey la había llamado hacía un par de semanas y había quedado para hablar con ella por video—conferencia. Le había dicho que tenía la solución a todos sus problemas.

Isabella recordó la llamada...

Ella había estado pensando cómo rechazar su oferta de ayuda, pues no quería volver a endeudarse con el rey. En el pasado, para devolverle el dinero que le había prestado a su familia a lo largo de los años, había hecho algo tan estúpido como casarse con Mike. Pero... ¿podía permitirse rechazar su ayuda en ese momento, cuando los cientos de empleados de su empresa dependían de ella?

Entonces, un extraño había aparecido en la pantalla de videoconferencia. Isabella había tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era el rey. El hombre de setenta y cuatro años, antes en forma y fuerte, se había convertido en un anciano que parecía tener cien años.

A Isabella se le habían saltado las lágrimas al verlo.

—Me alegro de verte, figlia mia.

—Y... Yo también me alegro de verle, rey Carlisle.

—No hace falta que finjas conmigo, Bella. Sé que debe de ser un shock para ti verme así. Pero tenía que hablar contigo cara a cara porque tengo que pedirte un favor de valor incalculable.

¿Él iba a pedirle un favor?, se había preguntado Isabella. La mera posibilidad de serle de ayuda al rey le infundió energía.

—Puede pedirme cualquier cosa, rey Carlisle.

—Una vez quisiste proponerle a mi hijo Edward hacer un libro de su vida.

Ella había asentido, frunciendo el ceño. Había querido hacer una biografía sobre el príncipe, pero él se había negado a hablar de su vida.

Eso había sucedido antes de la muerte de su madre y, desde entonces, Isabella se había olvidado del tema. Y se había olvidado también de sus ilusiones, dejándose hundir en la depresión.

Desde que había regresado a Nueva York, Isabella no había hecho amigos, sólo enemigos. Tenía colegas y empleados, pero no había entablado ninguna relación cercana con ninguno de ellos. Sus tíos vivían en el extranjero. Al principio, los hombres que se habían acercado a ella pensando que era rica, luego su matrimonio había sido un fracaso, igual que sus intentos de olvidarlo en los brazos de otros hombres. La muerte de su madre había sido el último eslabón en la cadena de su depresión.

Lo único que le había hecho no tirar la toalla había sido saber que el trabajo de sus empleados dependía de ella. Eso le había dado fuerzas para irse manteniendo a flote.

—Me siento responsable de tus problemas económicos —había dicho el rey, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—Por favor, no, rey Carlisle. No es culpa suya.

El declive de la empresa de Isabella había comenzado con el descubrimiento de la enfermedad terminal de su madre. Una parte de ella había muerto con su madre, una parte que no sabía cómo resucitar. La crisis de Castaldini había sido sólo la gota que había colmado el vaso. Y ella no había sido la única afectada. Muchas empresas pequeñas que habían invertido en Castaldini se estaban tambaleando. A pesar de que el nuevo regente, el príncipe Emmett Cullen, había intervenido para sacar a flote su economía, el golpe inicial había sido muy grave. Además, como regente, Emmett no podía prometer al país la estabilidad a largo plazo que necesitaba.

—Edward podría hacer revivir a tu empresa, tanto con un best seller como de otras maneras, si él quisiera.

Eso le habían dicho a Isabella sus consejeros, que sólo un best seller o la fusión con una compañía poderosa podría salvarla. El príncipe Edward podía satisfacer ambas opciones. Pero él ya había rechazado su propuesta con anterioridad.

—¿Cree que Edward estaría dispuesto a escuchar mi oferta ahora?

—No he dicho eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado?

—Tu situación. Y la mía.

Isabella no había entendido por qué pero, al parecer, el rey pensaba que ambos podían obtener algo positivo de su acercamiento a Edward.

—Lo pensaré...

—Te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, Bella —le había interrumpido el rey—. Y no sólo quiero que firmes un contrato con él. Insisto en que te ofrezcas a escribirle el libro. Quiero que trabajes con él lo más de cerca posible, para que puedas convencerle de que vuelva a Castaldini.

Isabella no había conseguido comprender...

—Se fue hace cinco años, diciendo que no regresaría mientras yo viviera. Y ha mantenido su promesa. Ni siquiera me llamó cuando sufrí el infarto.

El corazón aletargado de Isabella había dado un salto y un cúmulo de sentimientos se había despertado dentro de ella: sorpresa, indignación...rabia.

¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría eso a su padre y a un gran hombre como Carlisle? Ella siempre había admirado a Edward por su éxito y por sus cualidades. Se había convertido en uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo.

—¿Por qué toda esa... animosidad?

—Edward me culpa de cosas terribles; yo no he podido demostrarle que no soy responsable de ellas.

De acuerdo, se había dicho Isabella. Así que era más complicado de lo que parecía. No debía formarse una opinión de antemano, había pensado.

—Pero no importa lo que él piense. Debe volver, Bella. No soy el único que necesita a mi hijo, Castaldini necesita su poder e influencia.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella al respecto?, se había preguntado Isabella.

—Sé que puedes hacer algo. Te acercarás a él con un punto de vista nuevo, con preocupaciones legítimas sobre tu empresa. Pero dame tu palabra de que no le dirás que me conoces. Eso le haría mandarte directa al diablo. Y no podemos permitirnos eso ninguno de los dos. La situación es muy grave. Quiero que hagas lo imposible para que Edward vuelva, cualquier cosa.

Isabella seguía recordando las palabras del rey, tiempo después de su conversación. Estaba claro lo que Carlisle le había insinuado, que recurriera a cualquier cosa. Incluso a la seducción.

Ella se había resignado a su reputación de mujer fatal. Pero le dolía que hasta el rey pensara que la seducción era una de sus armas. Sin duda, Carlisle debía sentirse muy desesperado por resolver el futuro de su país.

Y lo que el rey le había propuesto era una causa justa. Si ella tenía éxito, todo el mundo saldría ganando. El rey recuperaría a su hijo, Castaldini tendría un hombre fuerte para recuperarse de la crisis y ella salvaría su empresa de la bancarrota. Pero, por supuesto, no pensaba utilizar artimañas femeninas para conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, el maldito príncipe ni siquiera había contestado sus mensajes. A Isabella se le ocurría sólo una razón. Lo más probable era que él hubiera investigado sobre ella y se hubiera topado con la mentira que todo el mundo creía sobre ella.

Furiosa, Isabella había llamado a un amigo que le había proporcionado la agenda del príncipe para la semana siguiente.

Por eso, se había enterado de aquella subasta benéfica. Y había pretendido interceptarlo y hacerle una oferta que él no pudiera rechazar.

Por el momento, sólo había conseguido enunciar cinco frases.

Pero necesitaba resultados. Así que entró en la sala de fiestas y, nada más hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada de él al otro lado del salón. Al parecer, el príncipe la había estado buscando, esperando que entrara.

Isabella se quedó sin respiración mientras él la taladraba con sus ojos y se dijo que, después de todo, igual no era tan malo no tener la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.

Ella creía que había conocido a todo tipo de hombres, pero el príncipe Cullen parecía escapar a cualquier intento de clasificación por su parte. Algo dentro de ella le advirtió que era peligroso.

Debía irse, pensó Isabella.

En ese instante.

Para ello debía, primero, apartar los ojos de él. Cuando, al fin, consiguió llegar a la puerta, escuchó un grave susurro a su espalda.

—No se vayan todavía.

Al oír aquella voz, Isabella tuvo la certeza de que se dirigía a ella. Entonces, se giró y vio que él estaba delante del micrófono, con la mirada puesta en ella.

—Damas y caballeros, gracias por pagar la entrada de diez mil dólares —dijo él—. Y, ahora que estamos todos, pasaremos directamente a hacer la verdadera recaudación. Tienen la lista de la subasta pero, después de cierto... incidente, he decidido hacer algunos cambios. El primer objeto listo para la puja... soy yo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El público reaccionó con sorpresa mayúscula, más que si el príncipe Cullen hubiera anunciado que era Superman y hubiera salido volando.

Aunque a Isabella eso no le hubiera sorprendido, pues ese hombre tenía el porte de un súper—héroe, allí de pie dominando la situación, con sus elegantes facciones y su porte regio, su cabello denso y cobrizo, su chaqueta oscura hecha a medida, la camisa blanca resaltando su ancho pecho, dejando adivinar los músculos que ocultaba bajo la tela.

De alguna manera, él consiguió recorrer el auditorio con la mirada y, al mismo tiempo, no quitarle los ojos de encima a Isabella.

—Antes de que cunda la excitación, quiero explicar que no saco a subasta todo mi ser, sino sólo mi oreja —añadió Edward—teniendo en cuenta que está muy demandada y muchos quieren hablar conmigo, ofrezco una hora de uso exclusivo. Ya tengo una oferta. Cien mil dólares.

Isabella se sintió como una marioneta, cuyos hilos él estuviera manejando a voluntad. Cuando él acercó los labios al micrófono de nuevo, una marejada de imágenes calientes inundó la mente de ella.

—¿Alguien ha dicho ciento diez? —preguntó él.

Alrededor de tres docenas de personas, casi todas mujeres, levantaron la mano. Isabella, la primera.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Gracias. ¿Alguien ofrece ciento veinte?

La mano de Isabella se levantó antes de que ella pudiera pensarlo. Él había conseguido despertar su instinto de competición.

El príncipe siguió subiendo las pujas. Cuando siguieron levantándose una docena de manos al llegar a cuatrocientos cincuenta mil, Isabella sintió una inyección de adrenalina.

—Ofrezco un millón.

Todo el mundo se giró para mirarla.

El gesto juguetón de él se desvaneció y su mirada se tornó seria.

—Vaya, es una bonita cifra. ¿Alguien quiere superarla? ¿No? Bien. Un millón de la dama de azul. A la una, a las dos, a...

—Yo ofrezco diez millones.

Edward observó el gesto conmocionado de su mujer misteriosa antes de comprender las palabras que lo habían provocado.

Sólo entonces consiguió apartar los ojos de ella y buscar a quien había hecho la nueva oferta.

Sus músculos se tensaron. ¿Cómo había esquivado el sistema de seguridad? ¿y cómo él no lo había visto antes?

Allí estaba James Witherdale, con ojos de loco, mirando a Edward como un náufrago miraría un bote salvavidas. Hacía un mes, lo había apuñalado. Witherdale le culpaba a él de su bancarrota, en vez de hacerse responsable de las inversiones arriesgadas que había hecho.

Sin embargo, Edward no había querido presentar cargos contra él, sabiendo que el pobre diablo estaba destrozado.

También, había decidido no anunciar que su empresa había quebrado hasta que no hubiera vendido la mayoría de las acciones, dejando así a Witherdale con una deuda mínima. Pero le había dejado claro a ese tipo, y a sus guardaespaldas, que no quería volver a verlo nunca jamás.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado ni que Witherdale no tenía los diez millones de dólares que acababa de ofrecer. Edward no podía destaparlo delante de todo el mundo. Witherdale lo había acorralado para que aceptara su supuesta puja.

Pero lo peor era que la mujer misteriosa se había rendido y estaba yéndose.

No la dejaría escapar, se dijo Edward. Si conseguía lo que se proponía, como siempre hacía, la haría suya.

Isabella se sintió planchada. Cuando había hecho su última puja, su mente enfebrecida había empezado a calcular cómo podría pagar esa suma en su situación actual. La oferta de diez millones, sin embargo, había pulverizado tanto sus preocupaciones como sus esperanzas.

Ya estaba.

Había perdido.

Y él había dejado de mirarla.

Diez millones eran capaces de distraer a cualquiera, incluso a él. El nudo de la decepción la atenazó. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso había esperado poder llegar hasta el príncipe Cullen? Su empresa había sido más que ingenua. Y, en ese momento, tenía que irse, antes de que los paparazzi empezaran a acosarla por la puja que había hecho. Debía irse sin mirar atrás.

Isabella llegó al aparcamiento y, cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su coche, una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo en el silencio de la noche.

—Quédate.

A Isabella se le cayeron las llaves. Y el bolso. Se apoyó en el coche, con el corazón acelerado.

—Quédate.

Entonces, Isabella cerró los ojos. Aquella voz era más profunda y oscura que una noche sin luna. Se giró, se apoyó en el coche.

Allí estaba él, parado a unos siete metros de ella.

Su voz sonaba más modulada y matizada que en el micrófono. Su acento, mucho más intoxicante.

Sus ojos transmitían la más pura excitación.

—No te vayas.

Al escuchar su susurro, Isabella se estremeció.

—No me gustan las órdenes —repuso ella, sin embargo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, mostrando dos hoyuelos.

—Sólo quería pedirte que te quedes.

—pues me has dado un susto de muerte, gritándome desde el otro lado del aparcamiento.

Él la recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, e Isabella sintió como si la hubiera desnudado con ese gesto. Su temperatura subió al instante.

—Pues yo te veo muy viva.

De pronto, el silencio de la noche los envolvió. Los ojos verdes del príncipe eran como dos mares embravecidos en los que ella podría ahogarse.

—Sietto un uomo cattivo —dijo ella, sin pensar.

—¿mia bella misteriosa... Parlare italiano?

Isabella se dio cuenta de que le había dicho que era un hombre perverso. A veces, utilizaba el italiano de forma inconsciente. Se había acostumbrado a mezclarlo con su propio idioma, incluso en sus pensamientos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Él la había llamado belleza misteriosa y le había preguntado si hablaba italiano.

—Viví en Cerdeña e Italia desde los cinco años, hasta que regresé a Estados Unidos para estudiar en la universidad a los diecisiete años.

No había hecho falta dar tantas explicaciones, se dijo Isabella. Con un simple sí habría bastado. Pero él la impulsaba a hacer cosas inesperadas. Le hacía querer coquetear, provocarlo.

Edward la miró durante un instante en silencio como si fuera una piedra preciosa única en el mundo.

—Dio santo... ¿qué eres?

—¿Qué...? Eh... Sí, todavía no me he presentado.

—No, no lo has hecho.

—Umm, sí... Tengo mis razones para no hacerlo. Verás, soy...

—Eres mia bella misteriosa y has hecho lo que ninguna mujer me ha hecho nunca: ofrecer dinero para pasar tiempo conmigo.

—no lo puedo creer. Apuesto a que las mujeres ofrecen cualquier cosa para pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Por quién soy? ¿Porque soy príncipe y rico?

—¿Bromeas? —repuso ella, soltando una carcajada burlona—. Las mujeres se tirarían a tus pies aunque fueras un don nadie sin un penique.

—Sé que lo dices porque lo piensas —contestó él, mirándola con ojos de fuego—. Porque yo también lo pienso de ti.

Diablos, aquel hombre estaba haciéndola sentir como una adolescente, se dijo Isabella, excitada. Y estaba haciendo algo peor. Estaba reduciendo la distancia que los separaba.

Hipnotizada, Isabella observó sus anchos hombros y pecho, sus fuertes muslos y sus movimientos majestuosos mientras se acercaba. Ese espécimen se merecía que se replanteara su decisión pasada de no tener nada más que ver con los hombres.

Anonadada, ella se quedó esperando que la alcanzara con el mismo fatalismo con el que esperaría una colisión. Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca de esa manera, se dijo, como si fuera algo increíblemente inesperado o inesperadamente increíble. Él fijó en ella sus ojos maravillados, acallando los temores que la urgían a salir corriendo.

Con cada paso, Edward confirmó lo que había intuido desde la primera vez que había visto a su mujer misteriosa.

Aquello era nuevo. Sorprendente y estimulante. Y él había estado seguro de que nada ni nadie podría sorprenderlo o estimularlo nunca. Ella lo había conseguido.

El efecto que ella le había causado había sido tan impresionante que Edward había hecho algo sin precedentes: había encargado dirigir el resto de la subasta benéfica a su ayudante. Y había despedido a sus guardaespaldas, prohibiéndoles que lo siguieran. Quería estar a solas con ella a cualquier precio.

Ella levantó el rostro. La luz de una farola cercana lo iluminó. Sus cabellos se mecían en el viento como llamas onduladas.

Edward sintió un cúmulo de necesidades contradictorias. La urgencia de tocarla, conquistarla... Y el deseo de saborearla, de ir despacio.

El segundo impulso ganó y él se detuvo antes de aplastarla contra el coche. Se controló para no acariciarle el pelo.

Respiró hondo y dejó que el aroma de ella lo inundara.

—Así que... Has ofrecido un millón de dólares por pasar una hora conmigo.

—Sí, y habría doblado la puja ganadora si hubiera podido —señaló ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Crees que valgo tanto?

—Creo que vales cada céntimo de los billones que posees.

Edward se mordió el labio, controlándose para no tomarla en sus brazos y morder los de ella. Todavía, no. Lo que había entre ellos merecía ser disfrutado poco a poco. Sobre todo, después de lo que ella acababa de decirle. Él sabía distinguir a los aduladores y a los farsantes y sabía, también, que sólo había sinceridad en las palabras de su mujer misteriosa. Sintió el deseo primitivo de golpearse el pecho, como los gorilas. Pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tengo más horas disponibles, aparte de la que ha ganado el otro postor, ¿sabes?

—Ah. ¿Quieres decir...?

Edward apretó los puños en los bolsillos para controlar sus manos al ver cómo los ojos de ella brillaban de esperanza.

—Quiero decir que, si estás interesada de verdad, aceptaré ese cheque de un millón de dólares.

—Aquí está —dijo ella y se agachó para sacar la chequera del bolso. Firmó un cheque y se lo tendió—. Rellena el nombre del beneficiario.

Edward lo tomó, lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego, sacó su propia chequera y un bolígrafo. En un minuto, rellenó un cheque y se lo tendió a ella.

—Yo ofrezco dos millones. Añádelo a la cantidad que creas adecuada y ponlo a nombre de quien tú quieras.

Ella tomó el pedazo de papel en un gesto automático, sin dejar de mirar a Edward a los ojos.

—¿Y esto por qué?

—Dos millones es lo que yo ofrezco por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos hasta ahora. El resto de la cantidad es por el esto de la noche.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Si tú lo deseas…

Isabella se sonrojó. Edward la imaginó entre sus brazos, devorándola durante esa noche y varias más. Era una situación tan surrealista que Edward creyó estar soñando. Sin embargo, era tan real... Irradiaba intensidad e inmediatez. El nunca había experimentado tal estado de excitación. Y sólo por mirar e imaginar...

—Eh... ¿No es esto... Un poco... Ya sabes...?

—¿Rápido? —preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Eso piensas?

—No creo que pueda pensar ahora mismo —afirmó ella con una risita.

—Eso es. Se trata de sentir, no pensar. Sé lo que me haces sentir, desde el primer momento. Quiero más de una hora contigo. Quiero toda la noche, bellisima, y todas las noches que me quieras dar.

—Si es que quieres más noches después de la primera —dijo ella de forma impulsiva. Entonces, se arrepintió de sus palabras, haciendo una mueca—. Perdona, es mejor que me muerda la lengua.

—Sería una pena, cuando yo puedo hacerlo por ti. ¿Y por qué ibas a querer morderte la lengua, de todos modos?

—Porque ha sonado como si aceptara pasar la noche contigo y quisiera asegurarme de que lo repetiríamos.

Edward se llevó una mano al pecho. Cada palabra de ella lo excitaba más y más.

—¿Y no querías decir eso?

—Cielos, yo... No —balbuceó ella y se tapó el rostro con las manos antes de volver a mirarlo—. Es culpa tuya. A tu lado, parece que se me derrite el cerebro.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Pues estamos iguales, porque tú haces hervir el mío —afirmó él y dio un paso más hacia ella—. Y querré más noches. Todas las que pueda. Espero que no pretendas guardar un tiempo de prueba antes de llegar a intimar. Lo único que quiero es terminar esta noche contigo entre mis brazos, en mi cama.

—Es lo mismo que quiero yo —repuso ella, derritiéndose. Isabella observó cómo brillaban los ojos a Edward ante su admisión. Tenía que terminar la frase, se dijo.—pero no puedo.

La decepción pintó los ojos de él.

—Lo creas o no, he contactado contigo sólo por razones de negocios.

Ella observó aliviada cómo sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

—Te creo. Pero tus razones han cambiado desde el momento en que me viste.

—Sí —afirmó ella, sin molestarse en negarlo—. Pero no puedo permitir que eso suceda...

—No puedes permitir que no suceda —le interrumpió él—. Nos ocuparemos de los negocios en su debido momento. Pero no pienso posponer esto por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Algo desconocido para ambos, algo sin precedentes. Y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo. Era un hombre impresionante. Y lo que más le maravillaba de él era que no parecía tener malicia, no mostraba ninguna señal del triunfo malévolo que la mayoría de los hombres mostraban cuando una mujer admitía estar rendida a sus pies.

Además, tuvo la certeza de que él no les diría lo mismo a todas las mujeres que conocía. De hecho, era famoso por su desapego.

En ese instante, su príncipe no tenía nada de desapegado, pensó Isabella y supo que él estaba sintiéndose arrastrado por la misma corriente que la arrastraba a ella.

Pero había demasiadas cosas en juego reflexionó Isabella. No podía dejarse arrastrar por la atracción que sentía.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él, suplicándole con la mirada que comprendiera.

—Por muy desconocido y sin precedentes que sea, y al margen de lo que yo sienta al respecto, estoy sorprendida por el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Hace horas, no habría ni soñado...

—... Que me verías y todo lo demás dejaría de tener importancia —le interrumpió él, lleno de auto confianza.

—No me lo pongas más difícil. Puede que el mundo haya dejado de tener importancia, pero no ha dejado de existir. Había memorizado mi propuesta y ahora apenas puedo recordarla.

—Yo apenas puedo recordar por qué vine aquí esta noche. No me importa nada más que tú.

—Quizá, si escuchas mi propuesta, cambies de idea.

—No. Aunque intentes venderme la patente para el filtro de la eterna juventud.

—Pues yo temo que te opongas a mi oferta y no quieras verme más.

—¿Así que es algo que crees que voy a rechazar de lleno? ¿Por eso intentabas ganarte mi favor con los cien mil dólares? ¿Es que ocultas algún oscuro crimen, mia bella?

—No, de verdad que no. No soy tan... interesante. Sólo soy...

—La mujer de la que quiero saberlo todo. Y, por eso, quiero hacer un experimento.

—¿Un experimento? —repitió ella, parpadeando.—¿Qué quieres comprobar?

—Que tienes algo grande en mente y que, por eso, no me has revelado tu nombre ni tu objetivo todavía. Pero no creo que ni tu identidad ni tu negocio tengan nada que ver con quien realmente eres. Quiero conocerte a ti. Lo que eres, lo que te gusta, Lo que te ha pasado, lo que quieres, por qué y cómo lo quieres. Quiero disfrutar de lo que bulle entre nosotros, como hombre y mujer. Por esta noche.

—¿Eres de verdad o estoy soñando? —preguntó ella, estremeciéndose.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —repuso él con una seductora sonrisa.

—Sería un experimento sesgado y los resultados no serían confiables. Yo sé quién eres tú.

—Eso crees. ¿Pero, qué conoces de mí? ¿Mi reputación, mi posición y el valor de mi fortuna? Información estéril mezclada con conjeturas y datos financieros. ¿Acaso conocerlos te había preparado para el impacto que te he causado en carne y hueso?

Ella levantó ambas manos, suplicando un respiro.

—De acuerdo. Admito que la información que tenía de ti no tiene nada que ver con la realidad que tengo delante de mis ojos.

—¿Lo ves? Estamos iguales. Acepta mi propuesta, bellissima.

—Ahora sé por qué has llegado tan alto. No te das por vencido.

—¿Es tu opinión como persona que tampoco se rinde nunca?

—Eso me gustaría ser —respondió ella—. Bien. Acepto con una condición.

—Lo que sea.

—No es típico de un hombre de negocios dar carta blanca a las condiciones de la otra parte —comentó ella, riendo.

—Ahora no soy un hombre de negocios. Sólo soy un hombre que sabe que mereces carta blanca en tus condiciones.

—Cielos, deja de ponerme el listón tan alto.

—Ya has llegado lo bastante alto al hacerme sentir así, te lo aseguro. Dime, ¿cuál es tu condición?

—Que me devuelvas mi cheque.

Edward no titubeó. Sacó el cheque de inmediato, como si confiara en sus razones.

Ella le tendió el otro cheque con mano temblorosa.

—Aquí está el tuyo. Ya no te debo nada.

—Quédatelo, bellissima. No me deberías nada. Es para la causa de tu elección —repuso él, sin tomarlo.

—Oh, sí estaría en deuda contigo. Es mejor que saquemos el dinero de la ecuación y empecemos esto en igualdad de condiciones.

—Lo tomaré hasta que decidas a quién te gustaría donarlo. ¿Vamos?

—¿Adónde? —preguntó ella con el corazón acelerado.

—A pasar el resto de la noche juntos. Pero no te presionaré para darme nada que no quieras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Edward se apoyó en la barandilla de su yate, saboreando la belleza de su mujer misteriosa, a medio metro de distancia.

Ella estaba de pie a su lado, con el rostro al viento y las luces de Manhattan detrás de ellos.

Acababan de salir del puerto. No había luna, pero había miles de estrellas y las luces del yate bañaban el rostro de ella con tonos áureos.

Edward había esperado, en cualquier momento, volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que lo que había sentido había sido irreal, fruto nada más de sus hormonas. Sin embargo, seguía igual de hipnotizado con aquella mujer como hacía unas horas.

El placer de estar en su compañía no tenía nada que ver con su deseo de acostarse con ella. Le encantaba observar todos sus gestos y sus miradas. Sus palabras no hacían más que encender su excitación.

Edward nunca se había atrevido a soñar con conocer a una mujer como ella. La emoción que había sentido al principio no había dejado de aumentar y, sin poder evitarlo, se había rendido a la flamante atracción que ardía entre ellos. Y ni siquiera la había tocado todavía.

—Esto es mágico.

—Tú eres mágica, bellissima.

Isabella se giró hacia él con ojos encantados. Sin embargo, su mirada también contenía un ápice de duda, de miedo.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó Edward. ¿Quizá ella temiera que aquello no pudiera durar, que no fuera real? El ya no tenía ese miedo y le demostraría que no tenía nada que temer.

—Me refería a esto —dijo ella, señalando a su alrededor—. Es una noche perfecta y este yate maravilloso, navegando por las plácidas aguas del río...

—Sin tu magia, sin nuestra magia, no sería más que un paseo en yate más.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella y suspiró—. Nunca había sentido algo parecido en un paseo en yate.

Eleazar, el ayudante de Edward, le hizo una seña.

—¿Quieres comer ya?

—No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —repuso él—. Otro tipo de hambre debe de habernos nublado los sentidos.

Cuando ella asintió sin titubear, Edward tuvo deseos de olvidar todo su autocontrol y poseerla en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo hizo, pues esperar estaba resultando más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Eso es otra piscina? —preguntó ella mientras bajaban a la cubierta inferior—. Hay una en el piso de arriba.

—Sí. Está cubierta. Te la mostraré después de cenar. Puedes bañarte si quieres. No tengo un traje de baño para ti, pero puedes nadar desnuda, protegida por la noche y por el agua.

—Sólo miraré, gracias.

Edward rió.

—Aquí es donde están la sauna, el baño turco y las bañeras de hidromasaje —indicó él—. También hay una sala de ejercicios. Y equipos para practicar deportes de agua. Podemos hacer windsurf, esquí acuático o bucear, si te gusta.

—Me gustan todos ellos. Me crié en una isla mediterránea, ¿recuerdas? En mi opinión, los deportes de agua permiten disfrutar de una gran libertad. Hace mucho que no los practico.

—Nunca más te verás privada de tu libertad y de las cosas que te gustan, bellissima. Este yate está a tu disposición.

—Es muy generoso, pero no puedo...

—Sí puedes y debes aceptar. Dime que me harás el honor de considerar este yate como si fuera tuyo.

—Puedes esperar sentado a que diga algo así —repuso ella con una mueca, sin poder ocultar su emoción—. Pero si me invitas otro día, podría aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer windsurf o esquí acuático.

Ella seguía sin creer que aquello duraría más allá de esa noche, pensó Edward. Tenía que convencerla con sus actos, no con palabras. Así que no dijo nada más. Sólo sonrió.

—Más que un yate, esto parece una fortaleza privada —comentó ella mientras bajaban al comedor.—Según las revistas náuticas, éste es el noveno barco privado más grande del mundo. Tiene más de ciento veinte metros de eslora y doce camarotes de más de cincuenta metros cuadrados cada uno, sin contar la suite principal, que tiene noventa metros cuadrados.

—Vaya. Es impresionante.

Edward la ayudó a sentarse a la mesa e hizo una seña a Eleazar para que sirviera la cena.

—Todo está tan...decorado —observó ella, recorriendo con la mirada el comedor adornado con una mezcla de estilos barroco y otomano—. No había esperado que te gustaran las cosas tan elaboradas.

—¿Quieres decir que es un poco pretencioso?

—Es muy pretencioso —contestó ella, sin pensar en negarlo.

—Todo el mundo que sube a bordo alaba mi buen gusto, pero tú, no —señaló él, disfrutando del momento.

—Maledizione... lo siento —gimió ella, al darse cuenta de su falta de cortesía—cielos, soy una grosera.

—Eres cándida. Y eso me encanta. Y tienes razón. Esta decoración no es de mi gusto. Pero el yate era de mi madre. Su padre se lo regaló cuando se casó. Quería probar que su riqueza igualaba a la del esposo de mi madre, el rey. Lo bautizó como la Regina del mare. Sin embargo, mi madre no estaba interesada en alardear de su opulencia y dejó que el barco envejeciera en los muelles de Nápoles —explicó Edward—. Después de su muerte, yo le cambié el nombre por el de Esmeralda, por ella, y lo restauré. No soy muy fan de su tamaño excesivo, pero me encanta navegar con él. Algún día, lo donaré a un museo en memoria de mi madre y me compraré otro yate más discreto.

—Más acorde con tu personalidad —opinó ella.

—Eso es —repuso él y se dio cuenta de que ya les habían servido la comida—. Pero come, por favor. Yo seguiré hablando si tú quieres.

—Pensé que no lo dirías nunca —dijo ella y tomó una pata de langosta.

Edward rió y comenzó a comer también.

—Dime... ¿por qué te mudaste a Cerdeña e Italia con cinco años?

Ella masticó la langosta y soltó un gemido de apreciación.

—No fui yo quien tomó la decisión de mudarme. Mis padres me llevaron allí.

—¿Y por qué?

Ella le dio un trago a su copa de champán y puso gesto serio.

—Es una historia muy larga. Todo comenzó cuando mi padre invirtió en negocios en Italia y las islas mediterráneas. Se arruinó cuando yo tenía cinco años y cayó en la depresión. Seis años después, murió y mi madre y yo seguimos viviendo allí.

Edward apretó los dientes, sintiendo toda la angustia que aquella niña debió de haber padecido.

—Ya tenías edad para darte cuenta de los problemas que os rodeaban.

—Así es.

—Y todavía no lo has superado.

—No es divertido recordar a mi padre como un hombre hundido en la depresión —comentó ella, dejando la copa con mano temblorosa—. Hubo un tiempo en que yo estaba muy enfadada con él, de niña. Ahora sé que él no podía evitarlo, pero de niña lo culpaba por su mal humor, por su tristeza. Después, me culpé a mí misma por culparlo.

A Edward le resultaba un sentimiento familiar. Él había sufrido algo muy similar.

—¿Dónde estaba tu madre mientras tanto?

—Luchando por protegerme y porque mi padre no se hundiera hasta el fondo.

—Tenías una buena relación con ella.

Isabella tragó con esfuerzo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Tenía la mejor relación que nadie puede tener con su madre. Murió hace siete meses.

Edward deseó poder borrar su angustia. Pero ella parecía querer seguir hablando del tema. Como si lo necesitara.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él con voz suave.

—Tenía artritis reumatoide severa. En un examen médico, le encontraron cáncer de páncreas. Murió dos meses después.

—¿Estabas con ella entonces?

—Sí. Mi madre vivía en el mediterráneo, porque el clima era bueno para su salud. Cuando supe lo de su cáncer, me mudé con ella para poder cuidarla. Di un curso de enfermería para poder atenderla. Estuve a su lado hasta... hasta el final.

—¿Y contaba también con supervisión médica?

—El médico venía a casa siempre que lo llamábamos y dos enfermeras venían dos veces al día.

—Aun así, temes no haberla cuidado bien en sus últimos días, a tu madre, a quien querías más que a nada...

Isabella se estremeció, su rostro se contrajo y, ante la mirada horrorizada de él, comenzó a llorar.

—A veces, me despierto llorando por la noche, temiendo haberle dado una dosis incorrecta de analgésico o pensando que murió por mi culpa.

Edward no pudo contener su necesidad de consolarla. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. La abrazó. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, Edward supo que ésa era la mujer que había estado esperando.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y tembló. Él le acarició el pelo, como había querido hacer desde el primer momento. Deseó poder librarla del peso del dolor, ayudarla a descargarse.

—¿Por qué os llevó a Cerdeña tu padre cuando su empresa quebró? ¿Él era de allí? —preguntó él tras un momento.

—No —dijo ella y se apartó, deseando recuperar la normalidad. Se sentó de nuevo. Edward se sentó también e hizo un gesto a Eleazar para que trajera el segundo plato.

—Mi padre tenía un amigo que le pidió que se mudara para que pudiera ayudarnos. Le era más fácil hacerlo que si vivíamos a miles de kilómetros.

—¿Y os ayudó?

—Mucho. Saldó las deudas de mi padre e intentó animarlo. Pero mi padre no era capaz de levantar cabeza. Su amigo, incluso, se ocupó de nosotras tras su muerte y se ofreció a financiarme la universidad.

—Y eso no te gustó. Aunque ese hombre te caía bien.

—¿Por qué no dejas de adivinar mis sentimientos? ¿Es que sabes leer la mente? —protestó ella—. Sí, yo lo quiero mucho. Pero no me gustaba sentirme tan endeudada. Trabajé, pagué mis gastos y sólo acepté un préstamo suyo cuando él prometió dejar que le devolviera el dinero.

—Y eso hiciste.

—¿Eres adivino, verdad? Sí, conseguí un buen trabajo y le devolví todo lo que me había prestado para ir a la universidad. Luego, un día mi madre me reveló cuál era la verdadera magnitud de nuestra deuda con él y yo me propuse saldarla. Así, podría sentirme libre y ella, también.

—Apuesto a que conseguiste hacerlo.

—Al final, sí —repuso ella, bajando la mirada.

—¿A qué precio, bellissima?

—Tuve que casarme con el hombre equivocado.

—¿Estás casada? —preguntó él, sintiendo que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

—No. Gracias a dios, me divorcié hace seis años. Edward pudo respirar de nuevo.

—¿Era rico?

—Mucho.

—¿Te casaste con él para que pagara las deudas de tu familia? —quiso saber él.

—Esa era la idea. Yo era su secretaria y oyó una conversación mía con mi madre. La utilizó para presionarme.

—¿Tuvo que presionarte? ¿No te sentías atraída por él?

—No sentía más que incomodidad a su lado. Esperaba que él encontrara a otra persona. Pero él no dejó de insistir, decía que era mejor que no hubiera pasión, porque las historias apasionadas siempre acababan mal. Al final, empecé a pensar que tenía razón. Además, comparado con mi padre, parecía la estabilidad en persona. Y me propuso un matrimonio basado en el respeto mutuo y en expectativas realistas.

—Te chantajeó —adivinó él, sin poder contenerse.

—Oh, no. Yo decidí dejar de lado mis reservas y me pareció demasiado tentador poder pagar la deuda de mi familia. Cavé mi propia tumba al venderme de ese modo.

—No te vendiste —protestó Edward—. Él se portó como un chantajista de la peor clase. Si le hubieras importado de veras, habría pagado tu deuda y te habría dejado elegir después.

—Entonces, yo me habría sentido en deuda y me habría casado con él por honor —afirmó ella—. De todas maneras, insistí en que en el acuerdo prematrimonial constara que le devolvería todo el dinero que me prestara.

—Y él aceptó —dijo él con un respingo—. ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Veinte? ¿Y él?

—Yo tenía veintitrés y él veintinueve. Y era viudo.

—Te chantajeó. Te hizo aceptarlo como un trato de negocios. Hasta que te puso las manos encima —adivinó Edward y contuvo sus deseos de darle un puñetazo a la mesa—. Y no pagó tus deudas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes...? Ah, sí, claro. Te dije que me casé con el peor de los hombres.

—No, lo sé porque conozco a los manipuladores y ese hombre lo era. Mientras intentaba vencer tus resistencias, su antipatía fue creciendo y sus planes de vengarse de ti por tu reticencia, en cuanto estuvieras en su poder —intuyó Edward y le apretó la mano a ella—. Espero que su venganza consistiera sólo en romper el pacto. Pero no se contentó con eso, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te maltrató psicológicamente —añadió Edward—. Abusó de ti sexualmente.

Isabella se sintió como si él la estuviera viendo por dentro. Tragó saliva y asintió con vergüenza.

—Acepté sus disculpas durante cuatro meses. Se justificaba diciendo que estaba frustrado porque yo no lo amaba. Luego él... él...

—Te pegó.

Isabella comenzó a temblar. Tomó aliento.

—Me dejó en el hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Edward no se consideraba un hombre violento. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió la urgencia de defenderla, de vengarla, de torturar al bastardo que la había lastimado.

—Dime que lo denunciaste y que está en la cárcel.

—Ehhh... No. La verdad es que no lo denuncié —repuso ella—. Pero no ha podido volver a acercarse a mí. Inicié el proceso de divorcio incluso antes de ingresar en el hospital —añadió y cerró los ojos—. De acuerdo, rebobinemos y volvamos al principio. No quiero que mi vida te parezca digna de lástima. A pesar de los problemas de mi padre, mi madre y nuestro benefactor se ocuparon de darme una infancia feliz y segura. Lo pasé muy bien en el instituto y en la universidad y mi matrimonio, aunque fue horrible, sólo duró cuatro meses. He fundado mi propia empresa y he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo. Mi madre murió, pero al menos no sufrió mucho. Así que espero no haber sobrepasado tu tolerancia al lloriqueo...

Edward se rindió a su intento de quitarle hierro al asunto e imitó su sonrisa. Entonces, le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa. También él quería hacerle sus confesiones.

—Mi experiencia con mi madre se parece a la tuya con tu padre. Mi madre murió hace cinco años, pero también yo tenía once años cuando me di cuenta de que iba a perderla. Entonces, comencé a desapegarme. Me he acostumbrado tanto a distanciarme que ya no me doy cuenta de las cosas buenas que tengo en mi vida.

Isabella le envolvió la mano con las suyas y lo miró con gesto lleno de compasión.

—¿Ella también padecía depresión?

—Creo que era bipolar. Severa.

—Nadie se libra. Mi padre, un hombre que lo tenía todo, tu madre, una reina con el mundo a sus pies, ambos presos de algo oscuro en su interior, de lo que no podían escapar.

Edward la miró, compartiendo con ella el dolor por lo injusto que había sido perder a sus padres de esa manera. De pronto, la mirada de ella se empañó y Edward sintió, una vez más, la urgencia de protegerla.

—¿Qué sucede, bellissima?

—No es nada. Es... —comenzó a decir ella y exhaló—. Me estaba preguntando si... Si alguna vez has pensado que podías tener la semilla de toda esa desesperación e inestabilidad dentro de ti.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él a su vez. Había tocado uno de sus puntos débiles.

—Desde que mi madre murió, sí. Me dije que, tal vez, era mejor no acercarme demasiado a los demás, pues el apego emocional podía desencadenar la enfermedad. La verdad es que no tuve que esforzarme mucho por no apegarme a nadie. No me había sentido tentada de hacerlo hasta...

—Hasta esta noche —le interrumpió Edward, tomando la cara de ella entre las manos—. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si tu padre tenía una razón para su depresión?

—Nunca lo sabré. De todas maneras, su respuesta al problema que fuera fue desproporcionada, en eso consiste esa clase de dolencia mental.

—Yo sí sé lo que desencadenó el problema de mi madre. Fue mi padre.

Isabella lo miró con ojos llenos de dolor. Los dos se acariciaron el rostro, necesitando cada uno aliviar el sufrimiento del otro.

—Siento que creas eso. No puedo ni imaginar lo doloroso que debe de ser para ti. Por suerte, yo pienso que no puedo culpar a nadie de lo que le pasó a mi padre.

Edward se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Posó un suave beso en los labios de ella.

—Grazie, bellissima.

Ella gimió y él se apartó antes de que la tentación lo venciera. Se sentó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Sabes cantar? —preguntó ella, de pronto.

—¿Acaso no sabe cantar todo el mundo, mejor o peor? —repuso él, rindiéndose a lo impredecible que era todo en ella.

—No. Yo soy pésima para cantar. Pero apuesto a que tú estarías a la altura de Elvis o de Pavarotti.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Lo pienso cada vez que hablas y me disparas esa arma envuelta en miel que tienes por voz.

—Tengo entendido que muchos grandes cantantes no tenían una voz bonita cuando hablaban —comentó él, sintiéndose halagado por las palabras.

—Claro, pero seguro que no es tu caso.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Una admisión? ¿Una audición?

—Las dos cosas me encantarían —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que escucharte cantar merecería mucho más que un millón de dólares por hora.

—Se me ocurre una idea. Terminemos la comida y te ofreceré algo mejor, totalmente gratis —propuso él, pensando en algo que no le había ofrecido nunca a nadie—. Una serenata.

El amanecer se acercaba, el horizonte comenzaba a pintarse de luz. Habían subido a cubierta, donde el aire estaba impregnado de serenidad.

Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Durante la siguiente hora, la cobijó con su cuerpo, protegiéndola de la fresca brisa del alba, con la espalda de ella apoyada en el pecho de él.

Edward no se preocupó más por su erección, que era tan obvia a través de la ropa. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a ella desde el primer momento en que habían hablado. Isabella se estremecía de vez en cuando, al parecer sumida también en un profundo estado de deseo.

Pero Edward no quería romper el encanto del momento, su intensidad y su pureza. Aquello era demasiado precioso como para precipitarse. Todavía, no.

La sensación de estar abrazados, en silencio, después de las confesiones que habían compartido, era maravillosa. Sólo se oían los sonidos del viento y el agua, y sus gemidos cuando él la besaba con suavidad en el cuello, en las mejillas, en el borde de los labios.

Entonces, ella se giró y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Ahora, por favor —rogó ella.

Era el momento de la verdad, se dijo Edward. Nunca había cantado antes en presencia de nadie, desde la escuela primaria. Y estaba a punto de cantarle a esa criatura encantada que había salido de ninguna parte y le hacía olvidar su cansancio, sus preocupaciones, todo.

Edward se apartó un poco. Y se arrodilló ante ella. Isabella soltó un grito sofocado y se agachó, intentando hacer que él se levantara.

Él enredó los dedos en el pelo de ella y la besó. Entonces, con los labios aún pegados, comenzó la primera línea de una canción de Caruso.

—Qui dove il mare luccica, e tira forte il vento... «aquí donde el mar brilla y sopla fuerte el viento...».

Isabella se enderezó, ensimismada, y se apoyó en la barandilla. Él siguió arrodillado a sus pies y siguió cantando.

Entonces, Edward llegó al estribillo que reproducía a la perfección sus propios sentimientos y la pasión que ella le había despertado.

—Te voglio bene assai, ma tanto tanto bene sai. É una catena ormai, che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene «te deseo tanto, de veras te deseo tanto que siento que mis cadenas se derriten en las sangre de mis venas...».

A Isabella se le saltaron las lágrimas y su rostro se contrajo. ¿Y si la estaba haciendo recordar algo doloroso?, temió Edward y se puso en pie. La tomó entre sus brazos.

—Edward... por favor... —rogó ella con labios temblorosos y esbozó una sonrisa—. Por favor, no pares... Pensé que sabía lo maravillosa que sonaría tu voz, pero mi imaginación no había podido igualar a la realidad. Por favor, canta.

Edward la envolvió con sus brazos, la miró a los ojos para poder seguir bebiendo de su belleza. Y cantó. Fue una sensación indescriptible, dejar que su voz fluyera con toda su pasión. El rostro de ella mostraba una tormenta de sentimientos con cada nota, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción. Era la adulación más pura y sincera con la que él podía haber soñado. Cuando se desvaneció el eco de la última nota, Isabella estaba llorando. Se apretó contra él.

—Grazie, Edward. Molto, molto grazie.

Los dos se quedaron largo rato sin moverse. Ella fue la primera en hacerlo, mirando a su alrededor atónita.

—Es de día.

—Sí, es lo que le sigue al amanecer.

Edward se sumergió en los ojos de ella, que no ocultaban lo mucho que había disfrutado.

—No te he dejado dormir —dijo ella, de pronto, con gesto de culpabilidad—. Y tienes que trabajar.

—No importa. Soy dueño de mi propia agenda.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? Seguro que no has llegado dónde estás tomándote días libres.

—Hoy sí puedo permitírmelo porque antes de conocerte había estado trabajando treinta y seis horas seguidas.

—oh, cielos... Eso significa que llevas despierto cuarenta y ocho horas. Y yo te he obligado a cantar y…

—¿A reír? ¿A confesarte mis secretos? ¿A sentirme vivo?

—Sí... Eh... Todo eso. Pero seguro que estabas deseando acostarte.

—Sólo quiero irme a la cama contigo. Estar contigo ha sido la mejor razón para no dormir que he tenido nunca. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es pasar un montón de noches sin dormir contigo.

Ella lo miró inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento, y se estremeció. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, absorbiendo sus temblores. Le había dado órdenes a Eleazar de seguir navegando hasta nueva orden. No quería volver nunca a su vida de antes, ni separarse de ella.

Pero, justo cuando él estaba a punto de proponerle su plan, ella lo miró con rostro agitado y habló.

—Llévame a casa, por favor, Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Edward entró con Isabella en el edificio de pisos donde ella vivía. No sabía si iba a acompañarla dentro. La llevaría sólo hasta la puerta, se dijo, pues no sabía si ella pensaba invitarlo a entrar.

Isabella le había pedido que la llevara a casa después de que él le hubiera expresado abiertamente su deseo. Y no había hablado apenas por el camino. Teniendo en cuenta lo comunicativa que había sido durante la noche, su silencio había inquietado

A Edward cada vez más. Se había dicho que, tal vez, ella estaba cansada, que no todo el mundo podía pasar tantas horas sin dormir. Pero... ¿Y si esa noche no había significado para ella lo mismo que para él? ¿Y si Isabella había decidido que no era prudente ir más allá?

El pitido del ascensor al llegar al piso diez sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos. La dejó pasar delante y la siguió por el pasillo, apretándole la mano como si temiera que ella desapareciera. Y llegaron a su puerta.

Era la puerta al único lugar donde él deseaba estar.

Al otro lado, estaba el refugio de su bellissima, su santuario, el lugar donde caminaba descalza, vestida y desnuda, donde pensaba, donde lloraba. Donde cantaba desafinando con abandono mientras cocinaba, donde bailaba delante del espejo, donde se duchaba tras días agotadores, donde ahogaba sus preocupaciones y ansiedades en baños de agua caliente y se rendía al sueño, dejando caer el libro que había estado leyendo...

Cruzar esa puerta y entrar en el microcosmos de Isabella se convirtió en el máximo objetivo para Edward. Ella se giró y lo miró con ojos emocionados.

—Quería estar en mi terreno cuando te dijera esto. Yo... Yo... —balbuceó ella.

Iba a decirle adiós, adivinó Edward. No. No podía dejar que lo hiciera.

—No digas nada todavía, bellissima. Duerme un poco. Cuando lo hayas digerido todo, déjame verte otra vez. Lo retomaremos desde ahí.

—Cielos, soy tan estúpida... —dijo ella—. Debes de estar exhausto. Vete, por favor...

—Lo último que quiero ahora es dormir —le interrumpió él, tomándola del brazo—. ¿Qué querías decir? Di lo que sea, menos que no quieres que nos veamos más.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—Quiero esta noche, Edward. O este día, lo que sea. Y quiero pasar contigo todas las noches que pued...

Edward no pudo esperar a dejarla terminar y le devoró los labios con ansiedad. El modo en que ella lo correspondió, con la misma ferocidad, le dijo a él todo lo que necesitaba saber. No había ninguna duda por parte de ella y él no tenía ninguna intención de echarse atrás.

Edward le mordió el labio inferior, haciéndola gemir, rendirse a él. Le levantó la falda y le abrió los muslos, apretándose contra ella, haciéndole sentir su erección, introduciendo la lengua en su boca con la fuerza de todo el deseo que lo consumía.

La lengua de ella lo lamió, sus labios lo chuparon, sus dientes lo mordisquearon. Edward se apoyó en la puerta, con ella entre sus brazos, haciendo temblar las paredes.

Aquello lo era todo. No podía estropearse, sólo podía ser cada vez más intenso, pensó él. Era tal y como debía ser y los dos lo sabían.

Edward sintió que su cuerpo estaba fuera de control, que su deseo anulaba sus facultades mentales, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, poseerla hasta que ella se convulsionara a su alrededor, llena de placer... Y todo eso después de un solo beso.

Edward apartó los labios de ella un momento y, al instante, le besó toda la cara.

—Dime tu nombre, bellissima. Necesito saberlo ahora, para susurrarlo en todo tu cuerpo. Necesito tenerlo en la cabeza mientras admiro tu belleza. Quiero gritarlo cuando esté dentro de ti.

—Isabella...

El gemido de ella hizo crecer más su erección. Isabella. Sí. Una combinación de feminidad, fuerza y complejidad. Era perfecto para ella. Pero ella era capaz de hacer que cualquier nombre sonara mágico, excepcional, se dijo Edward.

—Isabella Swan.

El mundo se detuvo cuando Edward digirió su nombre completo. Algo estalló dentro de su cabeza.

Isabella Swan. La mujer que había intentado hacerle una propuesta hacía poco, una propuesta que él había rechazado, como había hecho docenas de veces antes con ofertas similares.

Ella no había aceptado su negativa y había hecho todo lo posible para poder verlo en persona, recurriendo a personas de su entorno, recordó Edward. Al fin, uno de sus socios, Seth Clearwater, había suscitado su curiosidad al hablarle de ella y asegurarle de que sería buena idea, al menos, darle una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, aunque había estado a punto de aceptar verla, siguiendo el consejo de Clearwater, Edward no lo había hecho porque había descubierto qué clase de mujer era, después de investigar su nombre un poco. Había decidido, entonces, no acercarse a ella. No porque se creyera en peligro de caer en las redes de una mujer fatal con debilidad por los millonarios, sino porque le había desagradado la posibilidad de tenerla delante. La oferta que no habría podido rechazar, como le había dicho Clearwater, habría sido el placer de poseerla, había adivinado. Ella habría estado segura de que él, como docenas de otros hombres, iba a sucumbir a sus encantos.

Edward se había reído de eso, había pensado que esa tal Isabella Swan era una ilusa si pensaba que podía manipularlo. Pero no debía haber sido tan ingenuo, se dijo Edward en ese momento. Debió haber sabido que ella jugaría sus cartas y las jugaría bien. Era lo que había hecho. Se había acercado a él desde otro ángulo y había dado de lleno en el blanco. Él no sólo había sido susceptible a sus tretas femeninas, sino que se lo había puesto muy fácil.

Isabella Swan.

Era la mujer con la que había pasado las mejores horas de su vida, la mujer que le había hecho olvidar todos sus problemas y que le había hecho sentir que no podía vivir sin ella.

Isabella acercó la cara de él a la suya. Hacía apenas unos segundos, sus labios habían estado besándose con frenesí.

Edward intentó apartarse, pero ella no le dejó. Le apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, llenándolo de susurros de deseo, provocando que su erección creciera al máximo.

¿Qué más daba si esa mujer no era quien él había pensado?, se dijo Edward. Eso no cambiaba el modo en que su cuerpo respondía a ella. Debería tirarla al suelo y tomarla. Y, luego, irse.

Edward se sintió destrozado, sin embargo, al pensar que todo se había reducido a... eso. A un mero encuentro sexual.

Todos sus sentimientos no habían sido más que una ilusión, pensó Edward. Ella representaba todo lo que él aborrecía y despreciaba. ¿Cómo había conseguido engañarlo tan bien? ¿Cómo había nublado su juicio de esa manera?

La respuesta era obvia, reflexionó Edward. Era una mujer camaleónica. Una viuda negra. Una depredadora de sangre fría.

—Edward, te voglio bene assai...

Sus palabras repetían la letra de la canción que él le había cantado. Al escucharla, Edward sintió el aguijón del deseo cada vez más fuerte. Durante un instante, se dejó llevar, se rindió a su necesidad de olvidar toda precaución. Pero, al fin, la rabia que bullía en su interior se abrió paso.

Para ella, él no era más que otra presa. Y no pensaba dejarla ganar, se prometió Edward. Ni aunque estuviera muriéndose por hacerlo.

Edward se quitó de encima los brazos de ella, sintiéndose como si se estuviera arrancando su propia piel.

Isabella le agarró la cara, mirándolo con fingida inocencia, con gesto de confianza, de rendición total. Edward se sintió tentado a creerla.

Pero se apartó, asqueado por el engaño.

En esa ocasión, cuando él se apartó, ella se tambaleó y se chocó contra la puerta.

Isabella lo miró con pánico. ¿La habría asustado su fuerza involuntaria al apartarla, le habría recordado a cuando otro hombre había usado su fuerza para golpearla?, se preguntó Edward con el corazón acelerado.

Dio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? se reprendió a sí mismo. Aquello había sido una farsa. Su historia del marido maltratador, el hombre al que ella había utilizado y destruido en realidad, había sido nada más que una herramienta para manipularlo.

Ella mostró una expresión de confusión y, luego, de miedo, dignas de la mejor actriz.

—Edward... ¿qué pasa?

«Todo», quiso gritar él. «Tú, el tesoro que había encontrado, no existes».

Tras un largo instante de silencio sólo interrumpido por sus respiraciones Aliceantes, Edward se dio media vuelta y se fue.

No podía mirar atrás.

Su sueño había terminado.

Isabella se quedó apoyada en la puerta, observando cómo Edward se iba.

No podía respirar. Le quemaba la garganta. Una oleada de oscuridad la envolvió.

Se giró, apoyó la cara en la puerta.

Buscó en su bolso.

Debía encontrar la llave.

Entrar.

No podía desmayarse allí fuera.

Entonces, entró.

Sola.

Así era como debía ser, se dijo.

Nunca más volvería a dejar que nadie se acercara a su corazón...

Jamás...

Sin poder contenerse, Isabella se dejó caer al suelo. El vestido le apretaba y se lo rasgó. Necesitaba respirar.

Se puso en pie y caminó a su dormitorio. Se tumbó en la cama, hecha un ovillo de angustia, hasta que estalló en un violento ataque de llanto.

Deseó poder desintegrarse.

Isabella había creído que estaba preparada para lo peor cuando fue a buscarlo en la subasta benéfica ¿pero cómo podía haberse anticipado a lo que había sucedido después de posar los ojos en él? Su sentido común y su lógica se habían esfumado, junto con todas sus buenas intenciones, hasta que había terminado entre sus brazos, rogándole que la poseyera.

Isabella había tenido la certeza de que los sentimientos de él habían sido verdaderos. Había creído que ambos habían compartido algo más allá de lo razonable, algo real y poderoso.

Pero había sido una ilusión. Edward había mentido desde el principio. Sin duda, él sólo había querido poner a prueba sus encantos, averiguar lo lejos que podía llegar una mujer, lo desesperada que podía estar por él.

Ella se lo había ofrecido todo. Se había abierto a él, por eso el golpe de su rechazo la había aplastado por completo.

Isabella revivió en su mente los momentos enfebrecidos en que habían estado el uno en brazos del otro. Entonces, él le había preguntado su nombre y ella se lo había dicho, ansiosa por contarle todo sobre ella, deseosa de oírlo en sus labios.

Al instante, el cuerpo de Edward había perdido su pasión, se había puesto tenso, se había apartado, la había empujado.

Por un instante, ella había sentido pánico al pensar que él, también, podía ser un maltratador.

Pero enseguida había pensado que no era posible. Edward, no.

Entonces, algo peor que el maltrato físico se había dibujado en los ojos de Edward y había contraído su rostro. La rabia y el asco que él le había trasmitido demostraban que creía las mentiras que Mike había contado sobre ella.

Y le dejarían a Isabella una cicatriz más imborrable que la paliza de ed.

Edward había decidido cambiar de opinión sobre ella. Era la prueba final de que Mike había vuelto a ganar, se dijo.

Mike llevaba años ganando. Llevaba años mintiendo sobre ella, dejándola en tan mal lugar que nadie la creería, incluso si ella rompiera su pacto de silencio y le contara al mundo la clase de hombre que era. Hasta ese momento, sin embargo, a ella no le había importado. No le había importado hasta entonces lo que los demás pensaran. Hasta que había conocido a Edward...

¿Era ése el modo en que la desesperación se anclaba en el corazón de una persona?, se preguntó Isabella. ¿Había sido una herida como ésa el origen del sufrimiento de su padre? ¿Reaccionaría ella del mismo modo, seguiría sus pasos en una espiral a los infiernos?

Isabella no supo qué responderse hasta que, al fin, la pesadez del cansancio y el sufrimiento la hicieron caer rendida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Isabella se despertó, no podía abrir los ojos. Los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar.

Maldición, se dijo ella. Maldito mundo y maldito Edward. Pero, sobre todo, maldita ella y su estupidez.

Ya estaba harta de ser una estúpida, pensó Isabella. Empezaría por no volver a derramar una sola lágrima nunca más. Por supuesto, no por el príncipe Edward Cullen.

Isabella se levantó de la cama, se vio borrosa en el espejo a través de los párpados semicerrados y se dirigió al baño.

Salió una hora después, sintiendo que el baño caliente no había hecho más que extender el dolor que le había atenazado el pecho. Le dolían hasta las uñas de los pies.

Llamó a Angela, su secretaria, y le dijo que iba a tomarse unos días libres, que estaba enferma.

Y no era mentira. Estaba enferma. El mundo le ponía enferma.

Necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, para organizar sus prioridades y retomar sus objetivos. Lo primero de la lista era sacarse de la cabeza al príncipe Edward Cullen.

Para hacerlo, Isabella tenía que admitir que debía estarle agradecida. Él le había hecho sentir todo el sufrimiento que había estado bloqueando durante tanto tiempo. Le había ayudado a enfrentarse a toda su rabia y su amargura. Lo que tenía que hacer a continuación era verlo todo con su debida perspectiva y dejarlo atrás, se dijo.

También tenía que darle las gracias por abrirle los ojos a la realidad y sacarla de sus ensoñaciones, pues había llegado a creer que los milagros y los príncipes encantados existían.

Pero había aprendido con certeza que no eran más que cuentos y, así, podría funcionar de forma racional, sin dejarse llevar por ilusiones cegadoras.

Tal vez, de esa manera, podría deshacerse de todas las cadenas que la habían estado haciendo prisionera durante tanto tiempo. Quizá, había llegado el momento de liberarse y vivir la vida de verdad.

Isabella miró su móvil.

Se dijo que debía hacerlo.

Ya lo había retrasado bastante. Habían pasado diez días. Pero debía llamarlo. A él no iba a gustarle pero, como ella, tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Debía hacerlo, se repitió Isabella.

Apretó los botones y se encogió, como si estuviera presionando el detonador de una bomba.

El timbre de llamada sonó hasta que se desconectó. Isabella se sintió aliviada porque nadie hubiera respondido. Dudó si debía llamar de nuevo.

Era una cobarde, se dijo.

Debía hacerlo.

Justo cuando iba a marcar de nuevo, el teléfono sonó. El identificador de llamadas mostró el número en la pantalla.

Era el rey.

Isabella tragó saliva y apretó el botón de responder.

La voz del rey sonaba peor que la última vez que había hablado con él.

—Figlia mia, disculpa que no respondiera a la primera...

—Debí haber llamado mucho antes. Yo... Yo... —balbuceó ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta—. E—es sobre su hijo. Intenté hablar con él y fracasé. No quiere hablar conmigo.

La última parte no era exactamente la verdad, pero tampoco era mentira. Todo lo que habían hablado había sido cuando él la había creído su «bella misteriosa».

Pero el rey, que le había pedido que hiciera todo lo posible para cumplir su misión, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, adivinó Isabella. Se preparó para escuchar su reprimenda, su decepción. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para escuchar su desánimo.

—Era un movimiento desesperado, Bella —dijo el rey con una exhalación—. Quise creer que Edward cedería. Castaldini y yo tendremos que enfrentarnos a nuestro destino sin su ayuda. Perdóname si te he causado incomodidad al meterte en esto.

Entonces, ante el tono derrotado y la disculpa del rey, Isabella notó que le hervía la sangre.

Edward.

Cruel e inflexible.

Él la había condenado y se había ido sin mirar atrás, recordó Isabella. De acuerdo. Ella no le importaba nada. Pero no pensaba dejar que, de ningún modo, Edward le hiciera lo mismo a su padre.

A Isabella no le importaba que Edward pensara que estaba en su derecho. Nada podía justificar cómo estaba dejando abandonado a su padre, el rey. Además, estaba segura de que él no tendría más pruebas sobre el crimen que le imputaba a su padre de las que había tenido contra ella al condenarla.

No le importaba que la recibiera con el peor de los desprecios. No iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Incluso, tal vez, podría conseguir que Edward acudiera al lado de su padre y su país.

Isabella aflojó su mano en el teléfono y marcó otro número después de despedirse del rey. Angela respondió a la primera.

—Angela, quiero que me encuentres toda la información que puedas sobre el príncipe Edward Cullen de Castaldini. Y no me refiero a datos personales y financieros. Al menos, nada de lo que pueda encontrarse en fuentes «respetables». Búscame toda la basura, y mucha. Hazlo rápido. Lo necesito para... hace diez días.

Edward miraba al vacío en su dormitorio.

Las paredes le parecían tan...tentadoras. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra todas ellas.

Estaba seguro de que un poco de dolor físico podría sofocar el volcán de sufrimiento que bullía en su interior.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

El siempre solía deliberar las cosas a conciencia, nunca se dejaba llevar por los impulsos. Las personas más cercanas a él le decían que lo hacía todo con demasiada premeditación. Tal vez, así había sido, pero sólo hasta que había llegado Isabella Swan.

Edward se había dejado llevar por el instinto, sin hacerse ni una sola pregunta, sin titubear, se había dejado llevar por la marea de la atracción que había sentido. Isabella había representado la realización de todos sus deseos y él no había podido, ni con su agudo ojo crítico, encontrar nada que no apreciara en ella. Incluso las historias que ella le había contado, sus decepciones, sus sufrimientos, no habían hecho más que ensalzar la empatía que había sentido por ella. Y todo había sido sólo la actuación de una seductora que se dedicaba a hacer sucumbir a tontos poderosos como él.

Si Edward no hubiera hecho una investigación sobre ella, si hubiera descubierto la verdad después de haber yacido con ella, no habría sido capaz de dejarla. Se habría dejado cegar por los placeres que ella le ofrecía. Igual que las anteriores víctimas de Isabella, era muy posible que él hubiera acabado entregándole la mitad de su fortuna.

¿Y lo peor? Estaba destrozado.

Edward no había salido de su casa en cinco días, tiempo que había pasado dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Había pensado que le sentaría bien distraerse y ver a personas que se preocupaban por él de veras, sin falsedades. Por eso, había invitado a su primo Jasper y a su novia Alice.

Pero no había sido buena idea. Ellos se habían mostrado alarmados al ver su aspecto y habían empezado a hacerle preguntas, a darle consejos. Para colmo, su ayudante Eleazar se había unido al coro.

Entonces, Edward había estallado de furia, atacando a los tres con todo su mal humor. Jasper y Alice le habían mostrado su simpatía al pobre Eleazar, el guardián de la bestia, y se habían ido, no sin antes decirle a Edward que necesitaba una de dos cosas: cambiar su estilo de vida o ayuda psiquiátrica.

Pero lo único que Edward necesitaba era a ella.

Isabella.

Por mucho que quisiera olvidarla, no podía.

Sin embargo, no podía buscarla. Echaba de menos a la persona que había creído que era, igual que echaba de menos a su madre, sin ninguna esperanza de volver a verla. Para él, era como si la mujer de la que había quedado prendado se hubiera desintegrado.

Pero había llegado a un punto en que no le importaba que Isabella lo hubiera engañado. Tenía que verla, a cualquier precio.

Edward hizo una mueca, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su dormitorio. Al fin, se había afeitado y aseado. Iría a verla en ese momento, se propuso. Y lo haría sabiendo en qué se estaba metiendo. Tomaría de ella lo que necesitaba para sacársela de la cabeza y, luego, no volvería a verla...

—Sé que me ordenaste que no te interrumpiera si no era porque hubiera mucha sangre, pero... —comenzó a decir Eleazar, su mayordomo, cuando se topó con él en la puerta de su dormitorio.

—No estás sangrando —rugió Edward—. Todavía.

—... Pero hay una dama abajo que quiere hablar contigo —continuó Eleazar, ignorando la interrupción—. Es...

—Isabella —se adelantó Edward, adivinándolo—. Isabella Swan.

Eleazar asintió.

—Ése es su nombre, sí. Me he tomado la libertad de hacerla esperar en el vestíbulo. Pensé que lo merecía, pues es la primera mujer que invitas al Esmeralda y la primera criatura, y apuesto que la última, a la que le cantas. Pero, como te has portado como un tigre enloquecido desde que la dejaste en su casa, me pregunto si quieres verla. ¿Le digo que estás ocupado con un ataque de nervios?

—Hazla subir —ordenó Edward con frialdad.

—Molto bene, príncipe.

Edward caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación. Isabella había ido a buscarlo. Justo en el momento en que él había decidido ir a buscarla. ¿Cómo sabía ella que estaba preparado para verla de nuevo? ¿Cómo podían estar sus pensamientos y decisiones tan en sintonía?

Eleazar regresó dos minutos después, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—La signora Swan insiste en que te transmita un mensaje de forma literal. Ha dicho: «no voy a subir. Tú eres quien va a bajar de una maldita vez para enfrentarse a mí como un hombre. Si es que eres un hombre».

Edward bajó de una maldita vez.

Después de quedarse atónito porque nadie se atreviera a hablarle así, además a través de Eleazar, su mano derecha.

Así que bajó.

A toda velocidad.

Se obligó a aminorar la marcha al salir de su ascensor privado. Por nada del mundo quería dejar que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba.

Se detuvo justo a la entrada del vestíbulo, reuniendo todas sus reservas de autocontrol, las mismas que guardaba para enfrentarse a crisis globales. Intentó calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Debía hacerla esperar.

Pero Edward no podía esperar.

Le hervía la sangre en deseos de volver a verla. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y...allí estaba ella. Parada junto a la mesa de recepción, de perfil.

Isabella llevaba un traje de chaqueta de color azul, que resaltaba la belleza de su complexión y el brillo de su pelo. La falda dejaba al descubierto sus cremosas pantorrillas. Esas piernas que lo habían rodeado la otra noche, cuando él había sido tan estúpido como para irse sin disfrutar de los placeres que le habían prometido...

Y llevaba un maletín. De color azul, a juego con su ropa. Parecía toda una mujer de negocios, una mujer poderosa y determinada, con una misión en la cabeza. ¿Cuál sería esa misión?, se preguntó Edward. ¿Conquistarlo? Apostaría a que sí.

Isabella se giró, como si hubiera presentido su entrada.

Y Edward tuvo que reconocer que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, una atracción innegable por ella. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer encantarlo de esa manera?

Qué importaba, se dijo Edward. Lo único que quería era acercarse más a ella.

Se esforzó en caminar despacio, como si acercarse a ella fuera la última de sus prioridades. Cuando estuvo a medio metro, se detuvo. El rostro de ella era inescrutable.

Entonces, una sonora bofetada le cayó a Edward en la mejilla, rompiendo con su sonido el tranquilo silencio del vestíbulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Edward parpadeó. Se quedó atónito. Paralizado.

El sonido de la bofetada seguía resonándole en la cabeza. A su alrededor, los presentes habían soltado gritos sofocados de incredulidad y los guardas se habían acercado por si hacía falta proteger a su jefe.

Edward les había hecho un gesto con la mano, para indicarles que volvieran a sus puestos. No podía soportar que nadie más existiera en ese momento.

Sólo Isabella.

Isabella apartó los ojos de él, entonces. A continuación, pasó a su lado y salió de allí con la gracia y la serenidad de una criatura del mundo de las hadas.

Hasta que ella no hubo salido por la puerta que el portero, atónito, le había abierto, Edward no fue consciente de la quemazón que sentía en la mejilla. Se la tocó de forma instintiva y movió la mandíbula de lado a lado.

Esa mujer lo volvía loco de excitación.

Y lo convertía en un tonto aún mayor de lo que había sido hacía unos días.

Ella manejaba los hilos y Edward lo sabía. Pero era incapaz de resistirse. Corrió detrás de ella.

En menos de un minuto, la alcanzó.

Ella se detuvo de golpe.

—Aquí está la otra mejilla, si la quieres —ofreció él—. Adelante.

Isabella no dio señales de haberlo oído. Dejó su maletín en el suelo, lo abrió, sacó una carpeta, sacó los papeles, se enderezó y empezó a leer.

—«Príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen, hijo mayor del rey de Castaldini...».

¿Estaba leyéndole un informe? ¿Sobre él?, se preguntó Edward.

—«Para demostrar al mundo que el trono de su país no significaba nada para él, decidió ser rey de su propio reinado, emperador de su propio imperio» —continuó ella.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso?, caviló Edward. Seguro que ella se proponía algo grande, ¿pero qué?

—«Durante su meteórico ascenso en los negocios a partir de los veinte años, el príncipe ha dirigido múltiples absorciones de empresas, dándole un nuevo significado a la palabra hostil. Aquéllos que cayeron sobre su yugo afirman que hubieran preferido venderle el alma al diablo. Dos de ellos acabaron quitándose la vida. Luego, a los treinta y cinco años, creó una crisis financiera que llevó a miles de empresas a la bancarrota y a él lo catapultó desde mero millonario a dios de las finanzas. Desde entonces, ha estado aplastando cabezas para llegar a lo más alto del panteón, echando del camino a otros millonarios que podían hacerle la competencia».

Edward había escuchado eso antes. Aunque nadie se lo había dicho a la cara. Pero Isabella no había terminado.

—«En lo personal, se dice que el príncipe Edward tiene tanta sangre fría con las mujeres como en los negocios. Es famoso por elegir bellezas de entre sus súbditos, usarlas y deshacerse de ellas. En una ocasión, una de sus fugaces acompañantes intentó suicidarse y sigue bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico. Otra mujer, casada, dijo que el príncipe Edward tiene una capacidad de seducción mayor a la del príncipe de las tinieblas. Después de que su marido se divorciara de ella y se quedara con la custodia de sus dos hijos, negándole a la mujer el derecho a verlos, la mujer sigue diciendo que lo único que desea es que el príncipe Edward vuelva a tomarla como amante».

Isabella había dado en el blanco.

Directa al corazón.

Un nuevo sentimiento atravesó a Edward: vergüenza.

Él, que estaba acostumbrado a que lo difamaran, no debería haberla juzgado y condenado basándose sólo en información de segunda mano.

Edward no pudo negarlo más.

Su instinto no le había engañado. Le había dicho la verdad sobre ella. Había sido la información que había tenido sobre ella lo que había sido falso, se dijo. Igual que lo que sus enemigos decían sobre él.

Isabella siguió leyendo.

—«Todos los informes sobre las atrocidades del príncipe Edward siguen sin poder probarse, pues él siempre consigue salir impune de sus inmorales escaramuzas. Se le considera, por eso, el príncipe maquiavélico por excelencia. Incluso algunos afirman que ha utilizado el libro más famoso de Maquiavelo, el príncipe, para adquirir y mantener su poder. Lo que ha añadido de su propia cosecha ha creado un híbrido moderno mucho más dañino de lo que el mismo Maquiavelo hubiera podido imaginar».

—Basta, Isabella. Ya es suficiente. Puedes parar. Lo he entendido —dijo él, levantando las manos en gesto de rendición.

Sin mirarlo, Isabella volvió a meter los papeles en la carpeta y se agachó para recoger el maletín. Edward la tomó del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él, comprobando, con desesperación, que ella seguía mirándolo con gesto inexpresivo—. Yo quiero hablar contigo —admitió, apretando los dientes.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras. No he venido para hablar. He venido para decirte algo. Eres un bastardo paranoico que está tan pagado de sí mismo que no puede reconocer el daño que sus acciones causan a las personas que lo rodean. Si te queda algo de humanidad, te voy a encargar una tarea para que averigües algo. Haz una lista de toda la gente que hay y ha habido en tu vida. Sé honesto sobre su situación actual, tanto psicológica como financiera, y calcula el papel que tu naturaleza condenadora y rencorosa ha jugado en ello.

La acusación de Isabella le resbaló. No porque Edward pensara que no pudiera ser cierta, sino porque su única preocupación era compensarla por el daño que le había causado a ella.

Los peatones y algunos conductores se estaban parando para observar la escena entre uno de los príncipes más conocidos en Estados Unidos y una mujer imponente que parecía estar rechazándolo. Algunos, incluso, estaban haciendo fotos con sus móviles.

Tenía que sacarla de allí, se dijo Edward.

—Ven conmigo arriba, Isabella. Por favor.

—No —se negó ella y se soltó—. Si he aprendido algo de mi...vasta experiencia, es a evitar los peligros. Pensé que la paliza que me dio un hombre había sido lo peor que me había pasado, pero ahora que sé que tus golpes me duelen más, sería una imbécil si volviera a acercarme a ti. Adiós, príncipe Edward.

Él le bloqueó el paso.

—Per favore, Isabella, debes escucharme.

—¿Como tú me escuchaste a mí? —le espetó ella con desdén—. Oh, espera, no me diste la oportunidad ni de abrir la boca. Escuchaste mi nombre, recordaste el informe que alguna secretaria aburrida te había hecho de mí y echaste por tierra todo lo que habías descubierto sobre mí esa noche mágica y sin precedentes, según tus palabras. Aunque seguro que le dices lo mismo a todas las mujeres que quieres llevarte a la cama. Lo curioso es que, aunque eres famoso por tus aventuras de una noche, parece ser que conmigo decidiste irte incluso antes de eso.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella. Ella dio dos pasos atrás.

Él se detuvo y apretó los puños para no tomarla en brazos y llevarla a otro lugar más privado.

—¿Crees que dejo los eventos que organizo, que dedico noches enteras e ignoro el trabajo por cualquier cosa? Para mí fue una noche mágica y sin precedentes.

Algo terrible se incendió en los ojos de ella.

—Pero, en cuanto escuchaste mi nombre, me miraste como si fuera basura. Me hiciste sentir como si no valiera nada, como nadie me había hecho sentir nunca, ni siquiera el enfermo con el que me casé, ni los periodistas que difunden sus mentiras.

De pronto, un hombre con un teléfono móvil en la mano se acercó demasiado. El tipejo quería grabar la conversación.

—Isabella, ven dentro. Estamos dando un espectáculo.

—El espectáculo terminará cuando te quites de mi camino y pueda irme. Así que vete. Pero no olvides hacer esa lista. Empieza por tu padre.

—Lo haré. Lo prometo. Pero empezaré por ti.

—No te molestes. Estoy segura de que te sientes justificado por haberme dejado plantada. Disfruta de tus prejuicios, príncipe Edward.

—Maledizione, Isabella. No me sentí justificado cuando te dejé, me sentí ultrajado. Todas las cosas viles que había leído sobre ti me abrumaron y pensé que me encontraba ante una trampa más, como todas las que me han puesto las mujeres que querían quedarse con mi fortuna, desde que tengo edad suficiente. Cuando pensé que me había dejado engañar por la tuya, me puse furioso. Me sentí humillado y lastimado, porque había estado dispuesto a darte cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Por eso me fui.

Los ojos de Isabella se oscurecieron como nubes de tormenta. Luego, asintió.

—De acuerdo. Debe de ser difícil ser tú. Debe de ser casi imposible para ti confiar en los motivos de los que se te acercan. Puedo entenderlo, porque las personas que han abusado de mí también me han hecho difícil confiar. En tu caso, debe de ser todavía más grave. Sólo espero que recuerdes que no fue idea mía ocultar mi identidad tanto tiempo, sólo quería dejarlo para cuando estuvieras dispuesto a escucharme sin prejuicios, pues temía la reacción que, al final, tuviste de todos modos.

—No tienes que recordarme lo que pasó ni lo que hablamos. Recuerdo cada segundo de esa noche.

—Estoy segura de que te fue muy divertido interpretarlo todo como las maquinaciones de una tramposa.

—¿Divertido? Llevo días paralizado. Me he vuelto loco pensando cómo habías podido engañarme así y, al mismo tiempo, quería a toda costa volver a verte.

—Claro. Y tenías tantas ganas de verme que no lo habrías hecho si no hubiera venido yo a buscarte.

—Cuando tú llegaste, yo iba de camino a buscarte.

Isabella pareció confusa, pero sólo un instante. Obviamente, no lo creyó.

—Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad?

—No creo que fuera una coincidencia. Creo que estamos sintonizados. Tomamos la misma decisión, al mismo tiempo.

—No al mismo tiempo. Yo llegué aquí cuando tú apenas habías decidido ir a buscarme. De acuerdo con tu teoría de la sintonía, o bien mis receptores son más agudos o bien los tuyos tienen dificultades para atravesar tu dura cabezota.

Edward no pudo evitarlo. Echó hacia atrás su dura cabezota y rió.

Nadie más se había atrevido nunca a hablarle así, se dijo Edward.

Sólo ella.

Él dejó de reír de forma abrupta cuando vio que Isabella miraba detrás de él. Se giró. Sus guardaespaldas estaban allí.

—¿Hasta tus guardaespaldas tienen miedo de que te hinque el diente y te deje seco? —se burló ella.

—¿Puedes dejar de decirme cosas como eso de hincarme el diente, aquí delante, cuando no puedo hacer nada? Es una forma de tormento muy sofisticada.

Isabella se sonrojó.

Edward deseó poder devorarla allí mismo.

—A todo le das connotaciones sexuales —protestó ella.

—Lo creas o no, sólo me pasa contigo. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte hacia ninguna mujer.

Ella se movió, inquieta. Por muy enfadada o dolida que estuviera, era obvio que su cuerpo seguía deseando estar con él, observó Edward. Eso era algo que él no había puesto nunca en duda, ni cuando había creído que ella había estado jugando con él.

Isabella miró a los guardaespaldas.

—Están a punto de desenfundar las armas. ¿Es el protocolo para el ataque inminente de una castaña?

—Están nerviosos porque la última vez que me paré en la calle para hablar con alguien, me apuñaló.

Isabella lo miró horrorizada.

—Luego, pujó diez millones de dólares por tener la oportunidad de disculparse —añadió Edward.

—¿Era él...? Oh, cielos... ¿Era..? ¿Estás...?

Después de lo que la había hecho, verla tan conmocionada ante la idea de que lo hubieran apuñalado era demasiado para Edward.

—Me aparté a tiempo. El cuchillo sólo me hirió en la piel y los músculos del flanco izquierdo.

Isabella levantó la mano en el aire, temblorosa, como si quisiera tocarlo. Al instante, apretó el puño y la bajó.

Aquel gesto involuntario de preocupación hizo que a Edward se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y sabes qué? Lo añadiré a mi lista. No quería darle otra oportunidad, pero ahora lo buscaré para hablar de lo que pasó. Ahora entiendo su necesidad de ser perdonado, porque yo estoy en la misma situación.

—¿Equiparas una herida física a una moral?

—Creo que los golpes inmateriales son peores en muchos casos. El apuñalamiento no me quitó el sueño. Ni me ha dejado secuelas. Pero, aunque no espero que me perdones con más facilidad de la que yo lo perdonaría a él, quiero que me des otra oportunidad, para que pueda merecer tu perdón.

—¿Me lo exiges? ¿Como príncipe?

—Estoy un poco lejos de mi jurisdicción —reconoció él, frunciendo los labios—. Pero, según el informe que me has leído, aquí también tengo mi propio reinado. Así que puedo dar órdenes también, ¿no?

—Eres increíble —repuso ella y rió. Le lanzó el informe—. Quédatelo. Léelo si quieres comprobar lo imaginativa que puede ser la gente. Yo sólo te he leído unas tres páginas, pero hay sesenta y dos.

Entonces, Isabella se dio media vuelta para irse. Edward la llamó. Tenía que hacerla volver a cualquier precio.

—Querías que escribiera un libro sobre mi vida y mi camino al éxito, centrado en mi forma de pensar y mis métodos. Estoy interesado —se apresuró a decir él.

Isabella se giró como una magnífica leona con su melena de caoba.

—Oh, no, no lo estás.

—¿No sigue en pie tu oferta?

—Sabes que sí —repuso ella, mirándolo con desconfianza—. Pero creí que no querías escucharla.

—Estoy dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que quieras decir.

—¿En serio? No es sólo un pretexto para... Para...

—¿Para llevarte a la cama? No. Aunque me estoy muriendo por no haberte llevado a la cama en los últimos diez días y por estar en medio de una contaminada calle neoyorkina en vez de entre las sábanas de mi sereno dormitorio contigo, estoy interesado en escuchar tu oferta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque creo que cualquier cosa que tengas que decir merece ser escuchada. Aunque no te aseguro que vaya a aceptar tu oferta.

—Me parece justo —contestó ella—. Quiero que la aceptes sólo si te convence, no porque quieras acostarte conmigo. De hecho, no firmaré nada si ése es tu motivo. No cambio mi cuerpo por negocios.

—Ni yo.

Edward le tendió la mano, deseoso por restablecer el contacto con ella.

—Te debo una hora de uso exclusivo de mi oreja —añadió él—. Luego, si lo deseas, puedes hacer uso exclusivo de mi cuerpo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella lo miró, sentada a la mesa de su cocina. Edward le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente que había preparado él mismo.

Edward se sentó con otra taza delante de ella. Se inclinó sobre la mesa de mármol, tomó la mano de ella y la acarició con el pulgar.

—¿Puedes estarte quieto?

—¿Por qué? Te gusta. Lo sé por tu respiración. ¿Es ése el problema?

Antes de que Isabella pudiera darse cuenta, Edward se acercó por encima de la mesa. Deslizó una mano debajo de su pelo, en la nuca, y le dio un beso desbordante de pasión. Inhaló e inhaló mientras la besaba, hasta llenarse los pulmones con su esencia.

Suaves temblores recorrieron a Isabella de la cabeza a los pies ante el modo en que los suaves labios de él la rozaban, la inundaban con su aroma y su sabor.

Cada beso era diferente, nuevo, más y más lleno. Era como si, con cada presión y cada caricia de su lengua, él estuviera explorando las preferencias de ella, descifrando el código de sus respuestas, la combinación perfecta para abrir el cofre del tesoro de su cuerpo a todo el placer que ella pudiera sentir.

Isabella se había hecho adicta a él desde el primer beso y se había sentido vacía al pensar que no habría más.

Pero sí podía haber más. Podía haber muchos más, si ella se atrevía.

Sin embargo, Isabella no había olvidado el rechazo de él.

Una oleada de angustia la envolvió cuando Edward la soltó y se sentó en su silla.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras le latían con fuerza las venas del cuello. Luego, soltó un suspiro largo y entrecortado y abrió los ojos. El color verde de sus pupilas, cargado de carnalidad, le llegó a Isabella a lo más hondo.

—Por el bien de los dos, bebamos el cacao y hablemos de tu oferta —pidió él—. ¿Qué tiene tu propuesta de especial, entonces? Aseguraste que no iba a poder rechazarla.

—Se lo dije sólo a Seth Clearwater para que te hablara de mí, porque quería tranquilizarle respecto a que escucharme no sería una pérdida de tiempo. No pensé que él fuera a decírtelo a ti.

—¿De qué conoces a Seth?

Ella apretó los dientes.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Edward suspiró.

—Admito que pensé... Lo peor. Al principio. Ahora sólo siento curiosidad, no sospechas.

Isabella lo observó con atención. No encontró en el rostro de él ninguna señal de desconfianza ni prejuicio. Algo dentro de ella explotó de alivio.

—Solía darle clases de golf a mi padre antes de que mi padre empeorara y antes de que Seth se hiciera rico. Yo me gané un lugar en su corazón, dejándome el aliento en ir a buscarle pelotas cuando jugaban.

Edward cerró los ojos y sonrió, como si estuviera imaginando la escena de una niña corriendo por el campo de golf. Cuando los abrió, sus ojos estaban llenos de algo mucho más peligroso que la pasión, la sospecha o la rabia.

Ternura.

—Debiste de haber tenido menos de cinco años. Te imagino corriendo tras las bolas, buscando la aprobación y la sonrisa de los adultos.

Así había sido exactamente, pensó Isabella. Seth la había tratado siempre con indulgencia paternal, en unos momentos en que su propio padre había sido incapaz de hacerlo. Y, de alguna manera, Edward había sido capaz de adivinarlo. Ella quiso contarle el resto.

—Mientras que desmiento el mito de que soy una devoradora de hombres y una cazafortunas, quiero explicarte de dónde viene.

—No necesito explicaciones.

—Yo necesito contarte los detalles. Ya te he contado la parte esencial... Sobre mi ex. Nunca le había contado a nadie la verdad. De hecho, ese secreto es la razón de mi mala reputación. No saqué a la luz mi estancia en el hospital ni los cargos que puse contra él durante el proceso de divorcio. Mis abogados insistieron en que, si exponía a Mike, él lo pasaría mal y yo no ganaría nada más que juicios interminables y no podría sacarlo de mi vida nunca. Me consiguieron una sentencia generosa a cambio de mi silencio. No fue castigo suficiente para lo que él me hizo, pero yo creí que le había parado los pies. Pero, luego, Mike se aprovechó de mi silencio para difamarme. Cada vez habla peor de mí porque sabe que, si digo la verdad ahora, todos pensarán que soy una golfa que, además de desplumarlo, quiere difamarlo. El último día del juicio, Mike juró que haría que mi vida fuera un infierno. Y estoy segura de que lo está intentando con todas sus fuerzas.

La mirada de Edward se oscureció.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —quiso saber ella.

Algo helador se dibujó en las profundidades de los ojos de él. Sus labios esbozaron la parodia de una sonrisa. Parecía una deidad del mal. Isabella intuyó, entonces, que Edward podía ser también malvado, cuando quería.

—Estoy pensando que es hora de que Mike Newton pierda la otra mitad de su fortuna. Y de que la verdad salga a la luz. Un hombre como él podría ser un maltratador en serie. Es posible que lastime a otras mujeres y que las haga callar a cambio de dinero. También pienso que es hora de que se investigue bien la muerte de su primera esposa.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

—Recuérdame que no sea nunca tu enemiga.

En un instante, la expresión de Edward cambió de feroz a la más absoluta ternura.

—No hay ningún peligro de que pase eso. Y te diré que sólo soy enemigo eficaz de aquéllos que son sus propios peores enemigos. Lo único que necesito para aplastarlos es exponer los crímenes que han cometido.

—¿Eso es lo que haces para acabar con tus rivales, eh? Echas mano de sus propios errores —observó Isabella y se mordió el labio—. Te diría que le dejaras en paz, que sus mentiras no importan, si no me hubieras recordado que puede estar abusando de otras mujeres, mujeres que pueden no ser capaces de defenderse solas como hice yo. Así que, siempre que sea una investigación honesta en todos los sentidos, tienes mi permiso para aplastarlo.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que crees que yo podría falsificar las pruebas?

—¡No! Sé que atacas con fuerza desproporcionada cuando estás furioso, pero creo que lo haces sólo cuando crees estar justificado, no por malicia. Creo que eres rencoroso, no poco escrupuloso. Eres un vengador y puedes actuar antes de tener todas las pruebas, pero no eres un villano.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante en la silla y puso los codos sobre la mesa. Tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos, mirándola con alegría.

—Es toda una revelación que pienses eso de mí —comentó él y le guiñó un ojo—. Si alguna vez me presento a un puesto público, mi eslogan será: un vengador, no un villano.

Isabella estaba intentando hacer que su corazón siguiera latiendo cuando él habló de nuevo, en voz baja.

—Bueno, véndeme tu propuesta.

Aliviada porque la conversación se alejara de terrenos personales, ella respiró hondo y se esforzó en recordar el discurso que se había preparado.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella y se enderezó en su asiento—. El libro que tengo en mente no es como los demás que te han propuesto. No me interesan los ángulos sensacionalistas de tu vida, reales o inventados. De hecho, no quiero que hables de tu vida privada, aparte de tus hábitos de salud, relajación y ejercicio. Me interesa cualquier cosa que te permitiera funcionar durante los últimos veinte años, escalando puestos hasta la cima. Quiero que explores tu forma de actuar, tu disciplina. Quiero que sea un libro motivador sobre la ética del trabajo, un libro que cualquier joven pueda leer y le haga sentirse inspirado para comerse el mundo.

Edward esbozó gesto serio.

—Es irónico que hables de escalar, cuando las personas más cercanas a mí insisten en que estoy a punto de estrellarme o quemarme.

—¿Y qué piensas tú?

—Creo que no andan desencaminados.

—¿Tienes algún síntoma, algún problema? —preguntó ella con preocupación.

—El síntoma principal es que ataco con fuerza desproporcionada cuando estoy furioso, según tus propias palabras. Antes no solía tener tan mal humor y parece que cada vez es peor —admitió él.

—¿Y qué te hace enfurecer?

—Los demás opinan que sufro de fatiga crónica y de falta de sueño desde hace años. Lo único que yo sé es que cada vez trabajo más y duermo menos. Cuando duermo, no recuerdo mis sueños, incluso creo que no sueño.

—¿Es necesario que trabajes tanto?

—Eso es lo que me preguntan mis amigos.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tienes amigos?

Edward rió.

—Qué sorpresa, ¿verdad? Yo mismo me sorprendo de tenerlos. Hay dos en concreto que quiero presentarte, mi primo y su novia. Creo que te llevarías muy bien con Alice. Ella también tiene la lengua muy larga —bromeó él y rió al ver la cara de ella—. No, no necesito trabajar. Pero me siento incapaz de aminorar la marcha, como un tren sin frenos. Es una especie de adicción. Supongo que me parezco mucho a mi padre en eso.

Isabella se sintió conmovida al percibir la forma en que Edward mencionaba a su padre. No había duda de que lo amaba. Sin duda, la magnitud de su amor era la razón de que su sensación de haber sido traicionado fuera tan grande, caviló ella.

Isabella quiso poder decirle que se equivocaba con su padre, igual que se había equivocado con ella, que no era necesario que viviera con ese dolor en su corazón. Quiso poder decirle que debía darle a su padre el beneficio de la duda, incluso si el rey no podía aportar pruebas que lo exoneraran.

Pero no pudo. Le había dado al rey Carlisle su palabra de que no le diría a Edward que lo conocía. Y, si empezaba a hablar del tema, Edward se daría cuenta de que estaba comprometida con la causa de su padre. Él le haría preguntas. Y, si le preguntaba, ella respondería la verdad.

Sin embargo, quizá, había alguna manera de acercarse al tema desde otro ángulo, reflexionó Isabella, sin romper su palabra. Edward estaba empezando a abrirle su corazón. Tal vez, así, él se desahogaría, se liberaría de su angustia y podría darle a su padre otra oportunidad.

De todos modos, cuando Isabella le había dado su palabra a Carlisle, había pensado que se trataría sólo de una cuestión de negocios y que su corazón no se vería implicado en la ecuación. Pero todo parecía haber cambiado y ella se sentía como si estuviera mintiéndole al ocultarle...

—Toda mi fortuna por tus pensamientos —dijo él.

Isabella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—¿Siempre das carta blanca de esa manera con tu dinero?

—Nunca jamás. Sólo contigo. ¿En qué pensabas?

Ella tomó su taza y saboreó el chocolate, buscando fuerzas para responder.

—Estaba preguntándome si tu problema sería genético.

El bebió de nuevo con gesto pensativo.

—Quizá. Es probable. Aun así, ¿sigues pensando que sería un buen ejemplo para la juventud?

—Creo que tu problema... Te hace más humano, hace que tu experiencia sea más accesible. Los jóvenes pueden aspirar a seguir tus pasos y, al mismo tiempo, aprender a reconocer los malos hábitos antes de que dominen su vida.

—¿Como me ha pasado a mí? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Lo creas o no, solía ser muy buena diplomática —dijo ella con tono de disculpa—. No tengas en cuenta lo bocazas que soy, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que tu historia puede cambiar la vida de mucha gente y si conseguimos convertir este libro en un best-seller, Le Roi se quedará sólo con lo que necesita para salir a flote y el resto lo donaremos a una organización benéfica.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu empresa tiene problemas?

—¿No lo sabías?

—Pedí que te investigaran en el terreno personal. Si hubiera decidido hablar contigo de negocios, habría pedido un informe financiero también.

Así que por eso él no había sacado a relucir las conexiones que su empresa tenía en Castaldini, se dijo Isabella. El no sabía que las había. Ella no podía hablarle de su acuerdo con el rey, pero debía tenerle informado de las relaciones de su empresa con Castaldini.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Cuéntame.

Y ella se lo contó. Le contó todo lo que pudo.

Edward se puso tenso cuando Isabella mencionó Castaldini. Su expresión se oscureció. Cuando ella terminó, él bajó la vista, perdido en sus pensamientos. Al fin, volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban radiantes de sorpresa.

—Entonces, por eso estabas interesada en mí desde el principio.

Ella asintió. Era la verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Y no tenía la libertad de contarle el resto.

—Es el destino que estés conectada con mi tierra natal y me busques a causa de ello —comentó él, se levantó, se acercó a ella y hizo que se levantara también. Le rodeó la cintura un brazo—. No te preocupes de nada. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

Ella parpadeó y lo miró confusa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward la guió por su enorme ático. Pasaron bajo un gran arco al salón, con ventanas de cuerpo entero con vistas espectaculares de Manhattan y el océano.

—Lo que he dicho —repuso él, sonriendo con seguridad, y se colocó con ella delante de la ventana—. Todo saldrá bien.

Isabella se quedó allí parada, incapaz de romper el momento, mientras su cuerpo libraba una batalla entre el deseo y el miedo.

—Nunca he escrito nada —le susurró él en la sien—. Y menos un libro. Era el peor de la clase en literatura en el colegio. Mis ensayos apestaban. En unas pocas líneas, no conseguía más que trasmitir que uno debía responsabilizarse de sus propios errores.

Isabella se apartó un poco de él y arqueó una ceja.

—Es lo que tú haces siempre, responsabilizarte de tus errores, ¿no?

—Lo intento —dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella lo observó un momento.

—Umm... Está claro que te has responsabilizado de tus meteduras de pata, en tu vida profesional.

Edward hizo una mueca ante su indirecta sobre su vida personal.

—De todas maneras, esa conclusión sería el encabezamiento perfecto para un capítulo. Es la clase de conclusión que me gustaría que quedara impregnada en el libro. Viniendo de ti, un hombre exitoso donde los haya, puedes hacer que los gurús de la autoayuda parezcan meros principiantes.

—puede que sea exitoso, pero me temo que tengo un impedimento importante. Yo escribo como tú cantas.

Ella empezó a reír.

—Te lo aseguro, no puedes ser tan mal escritor.

Él sonrió también, haciendo que a ella se le acelerara el pulso aún más.

—Lo que intentaba decir es que voy a necesitar ayuda. Mucha ayuda —dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Edward... —gimió ella.

El inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, Isabella. Di mi nombre así...

Isabella bajó la cara antes de que pudiera besarla en los labios. Él la besó en el rostro, en el cuello, susurrando su nombre, envolviéndola en un irresistible campo magnético.

Ella lo empujó y él la soltó de inmediato, con los ojos llenos de deseo y culpabilidad.

—¿Sigues castigándome?

—No quiero perder el tiempo con cosas que no llevan a ninguna parte. La vida es muy corta.

—Eso es, y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo durante los últimos diez días.

—No puedo permitírmelo, Edward. La vida es muy corta como para malgastarla sintiéndome tan mal como me sentí durante esos diez días.

—Te prometo que no volverá a pasar —aseguró él, acercándose de nuevo.

Ella se apartó como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio.

—Yo... He venido por dos razones, Edward. Porque creía que estabas interesado en mi oferta. Y porque no quería que los paparazzi se cebaran con nuestra escena en la calle.

—Olvida a los paparazzi —gruñó él—. No importan nada.

—¿De veras? Es raro que lo digas. Tú mismo me condenaste basándote en la información que ellos difunden.

—Fui un estúpido.

—Un idiota insensible. Oh, disculpa, ¿puedo llamar idiota a su alteza? ¿No? Bueno, lo haré de todos modos.

—Tienes mi permiso para llamarme lo que quieras. Pero, a pesar de que soy un idiota insensible, he rectificado. ¿No crees que igual merezco una segunda oportunidad?

—Te diría que sí si hubieras entrado en razón tú solo. Tuve que abofetearte para que lo hicieras. Tú ibas a buscarme, no porque creyeras que te habías equivocado conmigo, sino porque tu lujuria y tu curiosidad eran mayores que tu instinto de conservación. ¿O era el peligro lo que alimentaba tu deseo?

—Pensaba buscarte a pesar del peligro, no a causa de él. No funciono así.

—Funcionas pensando lo peor de la gente. No les das la oportunidad de defenderse, los juzgas y los condenas sin escucharlos. Y una de tus víctimas es tu propio padre, según creo.

—Maledizione, Isabella... Es verdad, sólo los que más me importan pueden hacerme sentir de esa manera. En vida, sólo había albergado sentimientos tan fuertes hacia dos personas. Mi madre y mi padre. Y, ahora, tú.

—¿Y eso debe hacerme sentir especial?

—Es difícil de creer, pero... Sí.

—Tú sí que eres difícil de creer. Yo no tengo nadie que me apoye ni que me defienda, aparte de mí misma. Y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es mantenerme alejada de ti. Así que, si no te interesa mi oferta, que no incluye llevarme a la cama, dímelo y déjame marchar.

—Dijiste que entendías cómo había reaccionado. Si es cierto, entonces, debes saber que no va a volver a pasar.

—Lo único que sé es que me juzgaste sin pruebas. Yo podía haber hecho lo mismo contigo, pero preferí confiar en mi instinto, en lo que había compartido contigo aquella noche.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo con gesto de derrota. Cerró los ojos, furioso contra sí mismo.

—He roto tu confianza en mi capacidad de ser justo, de tratarte con consideración y respeto.

Isabella tembló. Él había puesto su peor miedo en palabras. Ella asintió, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Edward se encogió al verla.

—Te ofrecería mis disculpas, pero parece que lo que te hice te lastimó demasiado y no importa nada de lo que haga ahora — señaló él y le secó los ojos con la mano—. Estaba interesado en escuchar tu oferta. Y me has convencido. Estoy de acuerdo con lo básico, pero tenemos que hablar de los detalles. Envíame un borrador del contrato. Te informaré de qué me parece cuanto antes.

Isabella se quedó esperando que él dijera algo más y, cuando no lo hizo, se puso en jarras.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Ni siquiera te planteas pedir disculpas? Supongo que también es porque me consideras especial, ¿no es así?

—Isabella… ¿Es que quieres volverme loco? Dices que quieres algo y te enfadas cuando lo consigues. ¿O es que cuando dices no, quieres decir sí, para confundirme?

—Eres un egocéntrico, alteza. Como no sucumbo a tus encantos después de unos pocos intentos... Te rindes. Es como si no quisieras buscarte problemas. ¿Es ése el límite de tu perseverancia?

—Ten cuidado con lo que me dices, Isabella mia. Estoy a punto de demostrarte... Lo que siento por ti —le espetó él con ojos hirviendo de deseo—. Pensaba dejarte marchar porque creí que no estabas preparada. Quería darte un par de días para calmarte, maledizione, aunque me costaría un esfuerzo supremo controlarme tanto tiempo. Luego, pensaba insistir y no dejar de hacerlo hasta que me dieras una segunda oportunidad.

—Genial. Pues ahora me voy. Según tú, tenemos mucho tiempo...

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos.

—no te vayas, bellissima. Soy un idiota.

—Déjame ir y no te pegaré, príncipe.

—Es demasiado tarde, no puedo dejarte marchar.

—Edward... —susurró ella, delatando su temor—. Estás fuera de mi alcance.

—Eres la única persona que quiero tener a mi alcance. Di que tú también me deseas.

—Sabes que sí —afirmó ella y cerró los ojos, temblando.

—Pues perdóname, Isabella mia, y te prometo que no me aprovecharé de tu rendición.

Ella sucumbió, asintió y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de él.

—Grazie molto, bellissima —dijo él y le dio un ardiente beso en la frente.

Aquello era inevitable, se dijo ella. Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que ya no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar al día siguiente.

—Ahora, dime... —pidió él, tomándola en sus brazos—. ¿Te importa si te tomo deprisa y de manera feroz el primer par de veces?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

—¿El primer par de veces?

Edward sonrió al escuchar la voz de incredulidad de Isabella y al tenerla entre sus brazos, después de haber estado a punto de perderla.

Ella era la misma que Edward había creído desde el primer momento, reunía todas las cualidades que lo habían cautivado desde el principio, despertando su alma y sus sentidos. Orgullosa y fiera, inteligente y rápida, pura de corazón, tan vulnerable como indómita. Él la había sabido comprender con la misma exactitud que ella lo había comprendido a él. Estaba seguro de ello. No albergaría más dudas. Y no volvería a dejar que el mundo exterior se interpusiera entre ellos.

Esa vez, y a partir de entonces, no habría marcha atrás, se dijo Edward. Nunca la dejaría ir.

—Quizá, después de la segunda vez pueda ir un poco más despacio. Te puedo garantizar, sin embargo, que después de la tercera vez seré capaz de ir tan despacio como quieras, hasta que te desmayes de placer.

—¿La tercera vez?

—¿Es que hay eco? —replicó él sonriendo. Entonces, Edward percibió en los ojos de ella algo que nublaba su deseo. ¿Angustia?

Edward quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared. Con lo que ella había sufrido a manos de un hombre, podía estar malinterpretando sus palabras.

Entonces, Edward depositó a Isabella en el suelo con suavidad. Ella se tambaleó, se agarró a él, con una mezcla de excitación, confusión y alarma en los ojos.

—¿Qué estás pensando, bellissima?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Pensar? ¿Crees que puedo pensar ahora?

—Pareces...angustiada.

Isabella se mordió el labio, tembloroso y Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Hay algo que quieres que sepa? ¿Algo que no quieres que haga? ¿Algo que pueda traerte recuerdos desagradables?

—¡No! —gritó ella, al comprender a qué se refería—. No, Edward, por favor, no pienses eso. Estoy angustiada porque no sé si puedo... Ya sabes, nu… nunca... Ya sabes...

Al verla tan avergonzada, Edward sospechó algo.

—¿Nunca has disfrutado con el sexo?

—Sé que puedo, porque yo...

—Te das placer a ti misma. Pero nunca has llegado al clímax con un hombre.

—¿Es que lo sabes todo? —preguntó ella, sonrojada—. ¿Me lees la mente o qué?

—Como te he dicho que lo haré deprisa, has pensado que sólo me preocuparía de mi propio placer y te dejaría sintiéndote usada y frustrada.

—No, no... Sé que tú no... Es que yo...

—Tienes un ataque de miedo escénico.

—¡Lo adivinas todo! —exclamó ella y enterró la cara entre las manos. Luego, lo miró con ojos desanimados—. Lo he fastidiado todo, ¿verdad? Al contártelo.

—Se lo contaste a alguien antes que a mí, seguramente a tu ex, y él lo utilizó en tu contra, ¿no es así? —adivinó Edward y sintió la urgencia de vengarse de aquel tipejo—. Apuesto a que te dijo que las otras mujeres con las que se había acostado siempre llegaban al orgasmo con él, incluso con un revolcón repulsivo de menos de dos minutos con ese tiparraco que piensa que el sexo consiste sólo en tener una erección, meterla y eyacular.

Ella rió.

—Básicamente...sí. Tu descripción de él encaja a la perfección con la realidad. ¿Es que conoces a los hombres como él?

—Los de su especie no son hombres. Son bastardos de una clase inferior que sienten la urgencia de liberar sus patéticas necesidades y no tienen mayor motivación que abusar de las mujeres.

Isabella asintió y apartó la mirada.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Edward frunció el ceño. Ella no parecía estar del todo de acuerdo.

—¿Pero? —quiso saber él.

—Pero, en este caso, no fue sólo culpa suya. Yo lo intenté con otros... Muchos otros...

Imágenes de ella abierta a otros hombres, a su merced para ser explotada, poblaron la mente de Edward. Una oleada de náuseas lo recorrió hasta nublarle la vista con una sensación en extremo monstruosa y grotesca.

Celos.

Algo que Edward no había sentido nunca antes.

Al instante, se tranquilizó. No tenía motivos para sentir celos en el presente, se dijo. Y sus intenciones cambiaron. Ya no pretendía tomar como un torbellino a la mujer que había creído experimentada y segura, sino que lo haría con el cuidado que merecía una mujer que no había experimentado nada más que abusos e insatisfacción.

—¿Eras virgen cuando te casaste con él?

Ella asintió con incomodidad.

—Y sabemos lo que sentías por él. Y los otros... ¿qué sentías por ellos?

—la verdad es que nada. No se trataba de sentir. La idea era buscar sólo gratificación sexual.

—¿Sentías un fuego dentro de ti que podía extinguirse sólo por la unión física con alguno de ellos?

—No, nada de eso. Pero no me disgustaba verlos. No me excitaban, pero tampoco me causaban repulsión.

—Así que estabas intentando obligarte a comer cuando no tenías hambre, y cosas que no te apetecían en absoluto. ¿Qué tiene de raro que no disfrutaras de la comida?

Ella se quedó mirándolo y rompió a reír.

—Una forma de verlo estupenda. Estaba intentando comer unas verduras sin sabor y sin color, lacias, porque me habían dicho que eran buenas para mí.

Edward la observó mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Y cómo te sentiste conmigo la primera vez que me viste? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, maravillada.

—Te vi y todo a mí alrededor... Se desvaneció. Todo dentro de mí empezó a... Tintinear. Me afectó tanto que quería... Gritar. Me sentía tan mal y tan bien a la vez... Increíble. Era como si todo estuviera más brillante, como si la vida hubiera vuelto a mí. Me hiciste sentir partes de mi cuerpo de las que no era consciente. Sólo necesito pensar en ti para comprobar cómo me afectas. Incluso cuando otra cosa reclama mi atención, tú sigues siendo el centro aquí...

Isabella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, luego se las pasó por la cara, el cuello, los pechos, el abdomen y más abajo.

Edward se sintió como si hubiera tocado él mismo cada una de esas partes.

—Estás en todas partes, te llevo en mis venas. Y, cuando me miras, cuando me hablas, todo me resulta abrumador. Me quema la piel allí donde posas tu mirada. Me recorre una corriente eléctrica cuando escucho tu voz, cuando siento tu contacto.

Pero es tu deseo lo que... Lo que... No puedo describirlo.

Edward utilizó todo su autocontrol para mantener a raya la urgencia que lo consumía, sus ganas de devorarla.

Pero debía esperar a que ella estuviera segura de sus sentimientos, primero. Tendrían tiempo de sobra, después, para hacer el amor con frenesí.

Edward se acercó a ella, la rozó con su muslo. La respiración de Isabella se hizo más pesada, los pezones se le endurecieron a través de la blusa. Su piel se sonrosó, sus labios se hincharon y se llenaron de color. Tenía el poder de hacerla sentir como si la estuviera poseyendo, sólo con pensarlo, adivinó él.

Edward le recorrió la nariz con la punta del dedo, luego los labios y siguió bajando, hasta descansar en el borde de su escote.

—Y, cuando sientes todo eso, ¿cómo esperas que sea tener sexo conmigo?

Ella gimió.

—No—no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito estar contigo, sentirte.

Edward la sujetó a un brazo de distancia. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba hecha para él. Sin embargo, no podía imponérselo. Debía demostrárselo. Y lo haría.

Isabella lo miró como si la hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Se apartó y salió corriendo.

Edward la detuvo antes de que llegara al ascensor. Debía tener cuidado, pues no sabía lo que la había molestado en esa ocasión.

—¿Me puedes explicar adónde vas?

—Me voy. Antes de que termine de estropearlo todo.

Edward no se había esperado aquella respuesta en absoluto. Sin duda, esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

—seguro que, cuando te has pasado todo este tiempo cortejándome, pensabas que ibas a conseguir sexo caliente. No te esperabas tener que enfrentarte a una terapia sexual con una divorciada frígida de treinta años —repuso ella y dio un paso atrás, lista para irse—. No pasa nada. Espero. Así que...

Edward la atrajo contra su pecho, la sostuvo con fuerza. A ella se le cayó el maletín al suelo y gimió, agarrándose a él.

El quiso penetrarla hasta el fondo, allí mismo.

La levantó del suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos en un arrebato de pasión y sufriendo, al mismo tiempo, por cómo otros hombres habían hundido su autoestima. Eso convertía su confianza en él en algo mucho más preciado.

Edward tomó una de las manos de ella y se la llevó al corazón. La otra, la colocó sobre su erección, permanente siempre que estaba en su presencia.

—Dime... ¿qué parte de mí crees que piensa que lo has echado todo a perder, bellissima?

—To-todas mis patéticas confesiones, ¿no te han quitado las ganas?

—Nada de lo que me has contado es patético. Esos hombres fueron o ineptos o abusadores. Pero me honra en exceso que, en lo relativo a mí, sepas como yo que no puede aplicarse nada de nuestra experiencia pasada. Se trata sólo de nosotros dos y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ni ahora ni nunca —aseguró él y la besó en la mano—. Sólo encontrarás mimos y placer en mi cama, apoyo y protección fuera de ella. Te lo prometo.

—Oh, Edward, tómame ya. Antes de que me despierte de este sueño —pidió ella, abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es un sueño del que no vas a despertar —repuso él—. También te prometo eso.

Entonces, Isabella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, en un gesto de rendición total. Había tanta confianza en ese gesto que él estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, lleno de gratitud.

Edward la apretó entre sus brazos y la besó, bebiéndose todos sus gemidos con frenesí. Ella abrió la boca para él y abrió las piernas todo lo que le permitía su ajustada falda, ofreciéndole su parte más exquisita, más íntima. El quiso sentirla, notar su humedad, su calor. Quiso tenerla por completo.

—Dime, Isabella mia, ¿te apetece volar?

Isabella dijo que le apetecía volar. Y Edward siguió besándola hasta llevarla al borde de la locura. Luego, se fue un momento.

Cuando regresó, guió a Isabella a una terraza. Bajaron hacia el jardín, más grande que un campo de fútbol.

Dieron la vuelta a una esquina, ante el sol poniente, y ella comprendió. Un radiante helicóptero negro los esperaba en medio de una pista de despegue.

¡Tenía su propio helipuerto en el jardín! Con hélices de veinte metros de largo, una cabina de pasajeros con espacio para media docena de personas y un diseño que parecía sacado de un cómic de ciencia ficción.

Edward la ayudó a subir a bordo y tomó el asiento del piloto. Después de tomar las medidas de seguridad necesarias, despegó. Ella sintió algo de vértigo y muchos nervios al ver cómo el suelo se hacía pequeño bajo sus pies.

Edward la tocó con suavidad, como si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces, pareció recordar algo.

Después de dejar atrás la ciudad y empezar a sobrevolar el océano, la miró con una ternura que Isabella no había visto nunca en ningún otro hombre.

—¿Utilizas algún método anticonceptivo? —preguntó él en un susurro.

Isabella se puso tan nerviosa que tuvo ganas de saltar del helicóptero. ¿Qué le pasaba?, se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Estaba deseando tener sexo con él, pero no quería hablar de medidas anticonceptivas?

Se obligó a sí misma a contestar.

—Siempre he usado preservativo. Además, tomo la píldora, por si acaso.

—Yo también lo he usado siempre. Pero no puedo ni pensar en usarlo contigo. Quiero sentirte sin barreras y transmitirte mi placer piel con piel, recibir el tuyo de la misma manera.

Ella balbuceó algo y él la miró con seriedad.

—No te sientas presionada a aceptarlo. Sólo te digo cómo me siento al respecto. Si quieres que usemos protección, lo haremos...

—Yo tampoco quiero usarla —afirmó ella.

Él la miró con satisfacción. Y ella respiró hondo, intentando no marearse de excitación.

En menos de quince minutos, Isabella vio adónde se dirigían. Su yate estaba anclado a unos kilómetros de la costa.

Edward aterrizó en la cubierta superior. Apagó el motor, saltó del helicóptero y corrió a su lado. Le desbrochó el cinturón a Isabella y la bajó en sus brazos. Ella se dejó. No habría podido caminar de todos modos.

Él la besó en la frente, mientras el sol poniente teñía el océano de todos los colores. Luego, la dejó en el suelo, con suavidad, y se apartó un poco.

Luego, despacio, muy despacio, se desabrochó la corbata.

Isabella observó todos sus movimientos, su fuerte cuello, sus dedos esculpidos... Hasta que él se quitó la corbata, como un mago ante una audiencia embelesada.

Entonces, él se humedeció los labios y la recorrió con la mirada.

—Tu turno.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella miró con pánico a su alrededor.

—¿Aquí?

—Tenemos el océano para nosotros, bellissima.

Así que eso era lo que él había preparado cuando la había dejado sola esos minutos, en su casa. Isabella se sentía emocionada, deseosa de dejar atrás todas sus inhibiciones, de atacarlo con sus besos, pero... ¿Y si era ella quien tenía un problema? ¿Y si era frígida? ¿Y si, a pesar de que lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, no sentía nada con él?

Sin embargo, tenía que comprobarlo, se dijo. Tenía que correr el riesgo. Así que tenía que quitarse una prenda. Lo más lógico era empezar por la chaqueta.

Pero Isabella estaba harta de ser lógica. Su lógica ya había causado bastante daño en su vida. Al diablo con ella. Entonces, despacio, muy despacio, se quitó el reloj.

Edward la miró con gesto de malicia mientras ella dejaba caer el reloj al suelo.

—Torturadora —murmuró él y se quitó los gemelos.

Ella se quitó los pendientes.

Él dejó el teléfono.

Ella hizo lo mismo con su pasador del pelo.

Él tiró al suelo su chequera.

El reto los envolvía a ambos en una estimulante corriente de excitación. Isabella nunca se había reído tanto con nadie. Su risa, además, estaba acompañada de un deseo que le derretía las entrañas...

Nunca se había sentido tan viva.

Al fin, Isabella se quedó sin accesorios de los que despojarse. Él, no. Parecía un mago. Ella se quitó los zapatos, luego, la chaqueta. Cuando le tocó el turno a su blusa, ella fue quitándose todos los botones y él se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros. La blusa quedó abierta, sin mostrar...

Nada.

—Tu turno —susurró ella.

—Sigue siendo tu turno. Después del último botón, debes quitártela.

A Isabella le temblaron los dedos mientras se quitaba la blusa. No se atrevió a mirar a Edward. ¿Y si sus pechos le parecían demasiado grandes?

Mike le había dicho que eran grotescos, desproporcionados al resto de su cuerpo. ¿Y si a Edward le gustaban las mujeres más esbeltas? ¿Y si...?

Entonces, Isabella levantó la vista hacia él. La recibió una explosión de testosterona, la ferocidad de su deseo... Edward se quitó la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su pecho, fuerte y musculoso bajo la camisa.

—Siguiente —la urgió él.

Ella se quitó la falda, poco a poco.

La mirada de Edward se incendió y comenzó a Alicear. Se quitó la camisa.

—Siguiente —repitió él.

Isabella se desabrochó el sujetador, sin quitárselo.

—Déjalo caer, bellissima.

Eso hizo ella y se estremeció. Edward cayó a sus pies de rodillas y posó las manos en las caderas de ella, rozándole las braguitas con la punta de los dedos.

—Y lo último.

Cuando, al fin, Edward le bajó aquel pequeño pedazo de encaje a los pies, Isabella estaba Aliceando. Él le recorrió los muslos con las manos, quemándole la piel en su camino. Luego las detuvo a un milímetro de su parte más íntima.

—Divina, preciosa mía... Divina —susurró él, mirándola con ojos de fuego.

Entonces, Edward inclinó la cabeza, la lamió y la mordisqueó los muslos y el vientre, subiendo con su boca, como un hambriento que no supiera dónde empezar su festín. Enredó los dedos en el pelo de ella, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

Posó las manos en sus pechos y tembló, los presionó, los amasó, los adoró como si fueran las cosas más preciosas que hubiera tocado jamás. A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Dijiste deprisa y de manera feroz... Por favor...

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —repuso él—. Las primeras dos veces serán tortuosamente lentas. Lo haremos deprisa y de manera feroz la tercera vez. O, quizá, la cuarta. Sin duda, la quinta.

Isabella lo observó mientras él le acariciaba los pechos con la lengua y los dientes, dándole un placer que ella no había creído posible. Si no hubiera sido porque la tarde de junio había refrescado tras la puesta de sol, habría sufrido una combustión espontánea, pensó ella.

Aquello no era lo que Isabella había esperado. Cada caricia tenía la presión exacta para provocarle el máximo de placer, hasta que ella sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Algo estaba ardiendo en su interior. Se onduló contra él enfebrecida, buscando el alivio a su deseo. Sólo entonces, Edward posó la mano entre los muslos de ella, atormentándola poco a poco.

Con el dedo pulgar jugó con sus labios externos, mientras que con la boca le mordisqueaba un pezón. Una oleada de sensaciones recorrió todas las terminaciones nerviosas de ella.

Edward la sujetó para que se apoyara en la barandilla.

—Quería hacerte esto la primera noche... —dijo él y deslizó dos dedos entre los mojados labios de ella—. Quería verte así, ardiendo, abierta, rendida al deseo. Luego, quería hacerte esto...

De nuevo, Edward se puso de rodillas, le apartó las piernas, se las colocó sobre los hombros. Inhaló su aroma y rugió como un león enloquecido por la esencia de su hembra.

—Por favor... —rogó ella, acercando las caderas.

Entonces, Isabella gritó de placer cuando él le introdujo dos dedos, muy, muy despacio. La puesta de sol se convirtió en noche mientras ella se convulsionaba de placer.

Isabella gimió todavía más cuando él unió su lengua, lamiéndola en el sitio donde tenía enterrados los dedos, trazando círculos en su clítoris mientras ella sollozaba, llegando al éxtasis. Sin darse por satisfecha, ella se retorció, se apretó a la boca de él, abriéndose a su doble asalto, mientras que con cada caricia él la llevaba más alto, una vez más. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, empezó a gritar, dejándose arrastrar por un segundo orgasmo, el más fuerte que había sentido nunca.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntó Isabella tras aquella explosión, estupefacta. Saciada, agotada. El la miró lleno de deseo y satisfacción.

—Eres la cosa más magnífica que he tocado o saboreado. Nunca me saciaré de ti.

De pronto, el deseo de ella se encendió de nuevo, necesitaba sentirlo dentro...

—¿Podemos pasar ya a la parte feroz y rápida... Por favor?

Edward rió a sus pies.

—Pero estas dos veces no cuentan. Me refería a las dos primeras veces que yo esté dentro de ti.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera decir nada, él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro del yate.

Llegaron a una suite enorme, con suelos de mármol, alfombras persas y altos techos. Una cama gigantesca, circular, con una colcha de satén azul yacía bajo un tragaluz desde el que se veía el cielo. Había lámparas de aceite encendidas en todas partes, bañando todo en una luz dorada y misteriosa.

Isabella se dejó tumbar en la cama e intentó atraerlo sobre ella. Pero Edward se apartó un poco para mirarla.

—Meravigliosa —susurró él—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—Sí, por favor —consiguió decir ella.

El se quitó el resto de la ropa. Como Isabella había adivinado la noche en que lo había conocido, tenía el cuerpo de un dios.

Entonces, cuando estaba en calzoncillos, se giró hacia la luz y ella lo vio. Una cicatriz de cuatro centímetros.

Asustada sólo de pensar que podía haberle pasado algo grave, Isabella se puso de rodillas en la cama y lo abrazó por la cintura, posando los labios temblorosos en la cicatriz.

Él le acarició el peló.

—Estoy bien y eso es lo que importa, ¿de acuerdo?

Como siempre, él había comprendido lo que ella sentía. Isabella lo abrazó con más fuerza y le lamió la herida, como si pudiera devorar el recuerdo del dolor. Él gimió y se rindió a su deseo de curarlo.

No podría soportar que le pasara nada, pensó Isabella. Y se lo dijo con un gemido.

—¡No va a pasarme nada! —exclamó él con gesto serio. Entonces, sus ojos se llenaron de sensualidad y empezó a acariciarle los pechos—. Excepto, tal vez, un ataque al corazón por estar ante tanta belleza.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, temblando. Cuánto lo deseaba. En todos los sentidos.

Él se apartó y se quitó los calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto la prueba de cuánto la deseaba.

Ella nunca había visto nada tan... grande.

Ni tan hermoso.

Necesitaba sentirlo, saborearlo, tocarlo, olerlo.

Nunca antes había querido hacer eso con ningún hombre, le había parecido algo repulsivo incluso. Pero se estremeció de deseo de hacerlo con él.

Edward la dejó sujetarlo, tembló ante su contacto, gimió al sentir su lengua, rugió cuando ella dejó atrás sus inhibiciones y se lo metió en la boca. Ella gimió al saborear su calidez.

—Oh, Edward —musitó ella—. Eres la cosa más maravillosa que he tocado o saboreado jamás.

—Disfruta de mí todo lo que quieras —le invitó él, posando las manos en su cabeza—. Pero yo también necesito darte placer, con mi cuerpo.

Ella lo soltó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, temblando de ansiedad.

Era la hora de la verdad, se dijo Isabella. Si su cuerpo no gozaba con él, sin duda, era un caso perdido.

Edward le besó los dedos de los pies, y después subió a los pechos y los labios... Hasta llegar con su erección entre los muslos de ella. Se colocó en su entrada, bañándose en su cálida y húmeda bienvenida. Ella le agarró los brazos con fuerza, rogándole que entrara. Entonces, él movió las caderas y la penetró con una larga y lenta arremetida.

A Isabella se le nubló la vista y soltó un grito sofocado. Él empezó a salir al instante, temiendo hacerle daño, y ella le agarró con todo su cuerpo.

—No... Por favor... Quédate dentro de mí.

—Ha entrado sólo la mitad y has empezado a temblar. Déjame salir, bellissima, iremos más despacio.

¿La mitad? Isabella miró hacia abajo con la boca abierta. Edward sólo había entrado a medias. ¿Sería capaz de albergar su miembro entero?, se preguntó. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—No, hazlo, por favor. Necesito tenerte entero dentro de mí, por favor...

Con un gemido, Edward se inclinó y le besó los pezones, provocándole nuevas oleadas de placer, mientras se hundía poco a poco dentro de ella.

Isabella experimentó una sensación nueva por completo y, cuando él le llegó al cuello del útero, el mundo pareció detenerse. Un mar de placer la envolvió con tanta fuerza que no fue capaz de gritar, ni de respirar, mientras cientos de espasmos explotaban en su interior.

Entonces, ella gritó, mientras él entraba y salía, cabalgando en el éxtasis, hundiendo la lengua en la boca de ella con frenesí, hasta que otro tsunami la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Edward la miró con ojos radiantes, saboreando el placer de poseerla, de darle placer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, llegando también al orgasmo muy, muy dentro de ella.

Isabella se retorció en la cama y abrió los ojos. La luna podía verse por el tragaluz. Ella ronroneaba como un gatito mientras él la acariciaba.

Edward ronroneaba también, como un león satisfecho. Tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, pues le había demostrado que sabía a la perfección qué cuerdas pulsar para llevarla al cielo.

—¿Qué decías? ¿Que eras frígida? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Ehhh... Es obvio que se trataba de un error de diagnóstico.

—Un gran error. Eres la criatura más sensible y sensual y tu capacidad para el placer es ilimitada. Tu cuerpo es como un instrumento complejo y delicado y hay que saber tocarlo. Como yo.

Isabella se sintió como si él fuera el único hombre con el que hubiera estado de veras. Ningún hombre le había hecho el amor así. Y nunca tampoco se había entregado ella a un hombre como había hecho con él.

—Eres un caso único, bellissima.

—Mira quién habla. No estabas fanfarroneando.

Edward rió y sus bocas se fundieron de nuevo en una sola, siguiendo el ritmo de sus cuerpos...

Isabella se despertó a su lado. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de él, los labios en su pecho. Todo su cuerpo estaba pegado al cuerpo sedoso y duro como el acero de su amante.

Había llegado la mañana del día después y, a diferencia de lo que le había ocurrido con otros hombres, ella no tenía deseos de irse. No podía hacerlo. No sólo porque estaban en medio del océano, sino porque quería quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, volver a experimentar el mismo placer una y otra vez.

Edward murmuró algo, medio dormido, y la atrajo contra su erección con fuerza. Y la besó, dejándola sin aliento y sin capacidad de raciocinio.

—Buon giorno —susurró ella.

Él le acarició entre las piernas con los dedos. Ella levantó las caderas, pidiendo más.

—No es un buen día, Isabella mia. Es un magnifico giorno, la mañana más magnífica de la historia —dijo él y la miró como si no supiera qué parte de ella devorar primero—. ¿Y sabes lo que has conseguido? He soñado toda la noche. Y recuerdo todos mis sueños. Ahora pienso hacer realidad cada uno de ellos.

Ella soltó un grito sofocado cuando volvió a tomarla, llevándola de nuevo a alturas inimaginables.

Una voz en su interior le dijo que la caída desde una altura así sería devastadora, pero Isabella la silenció, entregándose por completo a las maravillas del éxtasis que habían encontrado juntos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Isabella vio cómo Eleazar cerraba la puerta tras él con una sonrisa en los labios. Durante las últimas dos semanas, se había convertido en un ritual. Eleazar le abría la puerta y desaparecía.

En el pasado, Isabella se había creído frígida. Sin embargo, las pruebas indicaban, más bien, que rozaba la ninfomanía, se dijo. Pero sólo cuando estaba con Edward Cullen.

Con sólo pensar en él, su cuerpo se llenaba de excitación. Por no hablar de cuando la tocaba...

Pero no todo era sexo entre ellos. Disfrutaban conociéndose cada día. Y, cada vez, había más armonía entre ellos. Aquella noche iban a marcar otro hito. Edward iba a presentársela a sus amigos.

Nada más verla, Edward la besó en el cuello con pasión. Ella sintió que estallaban fuegos artificiales en su interior y deseó tenerlo dentro una vez más.

Pero sus amigos iban a llegar dentro de unos minutos, se dijo Isabella. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se negaba a atenerse a razones.

—Tómame, Edward bello, tómame...

Edward le levantó la falda hasta la cintura, la agarró de los glúteos y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. El la llevó a la superficie estable más cercana, ardiendo de deseo. Liberó su erección y le arrancó las braguitas. Ella se apretó contra él mientras la penetraba. Al instante, Isabella gritó, arrastrada por el terremoto del orgasmo, apretándose alrededor de su miembro con fuertes espasmos.

—Sí, Isabella, tómame entero, disfrútame para tu placer, disfruta de tu orgasmo.

El clímax continuó mientras él se movía con fuerza y llegaba también al éxtasis, haciéndola estremecer. Sus cuerpos temblaron juntos.

Entonces, Edward la besó con gesto posesivo, sin dejar de gemir, meciéndose con suavidad hacia delante y hacia atrás, al ritmo de los últimos temblores.

—Siete magici, mi belleza... Magici.

—Eres tú... Tú sí que eres mágico, bello mio...

El timbre sonó.

Edward se sobresaltó.

—Maledizione. Debí haber pedido a Eleazar que los entretuviera hasta que... Debí haber previsto que no podría esperar a que se fueran para hacerte el amor. Te he echado de menos durante todo el día, Isabella mia.

—Y yo a ti —gimió ella.

Edward la llevó en brazos al cuarto de baño y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa de mármol, junto al lavabo. Entonces, salió de ella con suavidad. Isabella gimió al contemplar la masculina belleza de su amante mientras él se arrodillaba para limpiar las evidencias de su encuentro sexual, para que no se le manchara la falda. Luego, se puso en pie y se arregló los pantalones.

—Tómate tu tiempo para arreglarte —dijo él y tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos, mirándola con pasión—. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Te quedarás a dormir, bellissima?

—¿Esta noche?

—Todas las noches.

Isabella miró al otro lado del salón. Edward estaba allí poniendo música, riéndose con su primo Jasper.

Ella le había contestado que sí a su pregunta en el baño.

Pero él le había pedido que se quedara a dormir.

No a vivir.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a Edward, Isabella?

Isabella se giró hacia una mujer morena de ojos verdes, llamada Alice, que exudada la vitalidad especial de las embarazadas. Jasper y ella parecían estar flotando. Su amor mutuo era casi tangible.

—No hace mucho. Nos conocimos hace tres semanas.

—Pues parece que llevarais juntos tres años —comentó Alice y, ante el asombro de Isabella, añadió—: a mí me pasó lo mismo con Jasper. ¿También vosotros habéis tenido un comienzo tempestuoso?

—Debe de ser algo común en la familia Cullen —repuso Isabella, riendo.

Su risa llamó la atención de Edward. Sus miradas se encontraron con tanto fuego, que Isabella se sintió como si él todavía estuviera dentro de ella.

Fue un intercambio de miradas rápido, pero explosivo.

—Pero merece la pena —comentó Alice con un suspiro—. Al menos, yo moriría por Jasper. ¿A ti te gusta tu Edward?

—Me lo preguntas como si fuera un filete —dijo Isabella, riendo.

—Son más comestibles que el filete más sabroso, ¿no crees? Jasper es pura ambrosía.

—Para mí, Edward es parte de un menú celestial.

—Lo amas.

Aquella afirmación le tomó desprevenida a Isabella. Se obligó a mostrarse moderada.

—Es demasiado pronto para algo así —murmuró Isabella.

—No. No con estos hombres.

Los hombres de los que hablaban comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas. Isabella reconoció que Jasper era guapo, pero nadie podía compararse a Edward para ella.

—Edward parece...más joven —observó Alice—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía reír. De hecho, no sabía que supiera reír. Tú lo has formateado.

—Ah, Alice, ¿eso de formatear no se hace sólo con los discos duros? —replicó Isabella, riendo.

—¿Qué es eso de formatear discos duros? —les interrumpió Edward, sentándose junto a Isabella en el sofá. La besó en la cabeza y le murmuró algo al oído con voz muy baja—: como vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera, mandaré a estos dos al diablo y te arrastraré a la cama para formatearte entera.

Isabella lo miró de esa manera, tiró de él hasta tener su boca a milímetros de distancia.

—Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo aquí mismo, sin necesidad de mandarlos al diablo —le provocó ella.

—Cuando sirvan el postre, tú y yo nos lo saltaremos. Quiero que me comas a mí.

Jasper había copiado los movimientos de Edward, besando a Alice con pasión.

—Es que mia bella Alice está hablando siempre de ordenadores.

—Tú eres el único que me vuelve loco el sistema operativo, amore —replicó Alice a su esposo. Luego, miró a Edward—. Estábamos hablando de ti.

Isabella contuvo el aliento, temiendo que Alice le contara a Edward que creía que ella lo amaba. Pero, por suerte, Alice sólo mencionó sus comentarios acerca de que le había hecho recuperar el sentido del humor.

—Eso es sólo una de las muchas cosas en que Isabella me ha hecho cambiar —observó Edward.

—Ya vi cómo formateaba tu arrogancia, el vídeo está en youtube —señaló Alice con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí y, por la señal que tenías en la mejilla, parecía que te había formateado la cara también —comentó Jasper, sonriendo.

Edward miró a Isabella. Después de un momento de silencio, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

A partir de entonces, la noche transcurrió con total armonía, gracias a la creciente sintonía entre las dos mujeres y a la gran amistad que había entre los dos hombres.

A lo largo de la velada, cada hombre mimaba a su mujer con cada gesto, cada palabra y cada caricia. Alice correspondía el afecto de su esposo con gusto. Isabella, sin embargo, se sintió un poco fuera del juego y no fue capaz de ser tan espontánea en sus muestras de cariño hacia Edward como le habría gustado.

La razón era clara.

Se había enamorado de pies a cabeza de él, reconoció Isabella para sus adentros.

Pero ella le estaba engañando, se dijo Isabella. No sabía cómo salir airosa de aquello, sin romper la promesa que le había hecho al padre de él.

Era injusto. ¿Por qué tenía que arriesgar lo que compartía con él, cuando aquella mentira no era culpa suya?, pensó Isabella. Desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en Edward, su relación con él había dejado de tener nada que ver con la misión que le había encomendado el rey.

Sin embargo, hacia el final de la noche, Isabella empezó a darle vueltas a un sentimiento cada vez más molesto.

La diferencia entre «quédate a dormir» y «quédate a vivir».

Lo primero podía significar que él no sentía lo mismo por ella, que antes o después se cansaría. En ese caso, no tendría sentido confesarle nada, reflexionó Isabella.

Al mismo tiempo, intentó no escuchar la voz interior que le decía que, si él terminaba su relación, ella se quedaría mucho peor de lo que había estado antes de conocerlo y que no sería capaz de volver a encontrarle sentido a su vida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella lo miró desde el trampolín con una sonrisa, reclamando su atención. Como si Edward pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarla embelesado.

Ella miró hacia delante, entonces, con cara de concentración. Tensó su cuerpo, se puso de puntillas y levantó los brazos.

Luego, saltó dos veces, cada vez más alto. A la tercera, se catapultó en un salto de espaldas, encogió su cuerpo en un ovillo y dio dos vueltas enteras antes de estirarse de nuevo como un misil humano. Cayó en el agua cortando la superficie como un láser, sin salpicar ni una gota.

Edward se puso en pie y corrió al borde de la piscina, silbando y aplaudiendo. Ella salió a la superficie con una enorme sonrisa y nadó alrededor de la piscina como una sirena, disfrutando con las alabanzas de él.

Incapaz de esperar, Edward saltó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. La abrazó y la besó con cientos de besos, a los que ella correspondió con pasión suficiente como para hacer hervir el agua de la piscina.

—Eres una nadadora olímpica y yo no lo sabía —le susurró él al oído.

Ella rió.

—no tanto. Solía ser la campeona de saltos de trampolín en el colegio y fui a varias competiciones regionales. Gané unas pocas medallas de oro. Pero la última vez que había visto un trampolín fue hace siete años. Quería mostrarte una de las pocas cosas que me hacían sentir viva. He practicado mientras tú trabajabas, para recuperar mis habilidades. Y es como montar en bici. Lo malo son las agujetas, pero merece la pena —señaló ella—. ¡Me siento genial! Creí que me había vuelto vieja y anquilosada.

—Nunca serás eso. Y nunca volverás a dejar atrás las cosas que te gusta hacer, Isabella mia. Prométemelo.

Isabella asintió, sin ocultar lo mucho que apreciaba su preocupación por ella.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y nadó de espaldas con ella a su lado, bajo la luz de la luna. La piscina estaba rodeada por plantas exóticas que le daban la apariencia de un oasis en medio del océano. Su oasis. El había cambiado de idea respecto a donar ese barco. Iba a reformarlo para ellos. Le encantaba disfrutar con ella de tener un espacio privado tan grande.

Estar con ella así, a solas en un entorno de total armonía, superaba con creces la idea que Edward se había forjado del paraíso.

Lo que compartían era algo con lo que él no había soñado nunca. Había encontrado a su alma gemela y había tenido la suerte de gozar de una segunda oportunidad con ella. A veces, seguía despertándose empapado en sudor frío, soñando que la había perdido. Y besaba el suelo de alivio al encontrarla acurrucada a su lado.

Sólo había una cosa que le molestaba. De vez en cuando, notaba en ella una extraña reticencia. Sólo podía deberse a una cosa, pensó él, que ella pensara que todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa.

Pero, en opinión de Edward, las cosas estaban siguiendo su ritmo natural. Se habían conocido hacía un mes, pero se sentía como si llevaran un año juntos. Más. No podía recordar cómo era la vida sin ella.

No quería recordarlo. ¿Para qué?

Sin embargo, se dijo que debía dejar que ella fuera a su propio ritmo. Él le había pedido que se mudara con él sólo diez días después de conocerse, aunque a él no le había parecido precipitado en absoluto. Sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida.

Edward la besó de nuevo.

—Gracias por enseñarme cómo saltas, bellissima. Comparte conmigo todo, siempre.

Isabella lo abrazó y, de pronto, soltó una risita, lo apartó y salió nadando, riendo mientras él la perseguía. Edward la dejó ganar y ella salió de la piscina y corrió a la mesa donde los esperaba la cena.

Edward la siguió, tomándose su tiempo, deleitándose viendo cómo ella se secaba, vestida sólo con un diminuto bañador color fuego. Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, terminando de secarla con la toalla.

—Respecto a compartir... —susurró ella, frotándose contra él—. Recuerdo que te he contado las historias tristes de mi vida con todos los detalles. Pero tú sólo me has contado algunas pinceladas de la tuya. Muy poco equilibrado, la verdad. Me siento como si estuviera desnuda y tú con el traje puesto.

—A ti te gusta así.

—Es verdad, sí. Pero también me encanta ver cómo te desnudas.

—Quieres que te lo cuente todo para poder ayudarme a resolver mis problemas, ¿no es así? —preguntó él con gesto de sospecha.

—Me has cazado. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer hacer por ti la mitad de lo que tú has hecho por mí?

Edward la miró a los ojos. Esa mujer siempre sabía hacer lo correcto, en el momento justo. El se sentó en una chaise longe y atrajo a Isabella a su lado, la rodeó con sus brazos.

Sí, era el momento justo para compartirlo todo con Isabella, pensó Edward. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de ella, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Y empezó a hablar.

—Todo era perfecto, o a mí me lo parecía, hasta que cumplí once años. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que las cosas nunca fueron bien entre mis padres. Mi madre tenía una energía...irreprimible. A veces, mirarla era tan doloroso como...mirar al sol. Pero siempre se marchitaba cuando estaba con mi padre. Yo no reparé en ello hasta que se marchitó por completo, durante el embarazo de mi hermana. Cuando Tanya nació, mi madre pareció olvidar mi existencia. Yo me sentí rechazado.

Ella decía que yo era mayor y debía cuidar de mi hermano Emmett, que podía estar con mi padre, y que la niña la necesitaba a ella. Así que me encerré en mi propia vida. A los dieciocho años, sin embargo, no pude seguir ignorando lo que pasaba. Mi madre se había vuelto desequilibrada, un día estaba eufórica, al día siguiente estaba hundida. Creí que mi padre no estaba haciendo nada para impedir su declive —contó Edward—. Entonces, entré en sus aposentos un día, sin anunciar mi llegada, y la encontré... Pegando a Tanya. Pegándola fuerte. Tanya estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Pero lo peor es que adiviné que aquélla no había sido la primera vez. Detuve a mi madre y ella comenzó a golpearme a mí como una loca. Me escupió en la cara y me dijo que me parecía tanto a mi padre que no podía soportarme. Me sentí...hundido. En ese momento, la...odié.

Isabella lo abrazó con más fuerza, sumergiéndose en la historia que él le estaba revelando.

—Pero lo más importante era Tanya. Hablé con mi padre. No quería que Tanya siguiera sufriendo. Mi padre me juró que no sabía nada y que no volvería a dejar que mi madre golpeara a su hija. Yo me fui de Castaldini el día en que mi padre se llevó a Tanya a vivir con él. Volvía de vez en cuando para comprobar que mi hermana estuviera a salvo de los cambios de humor de mi madre —explicó Edward—. Mi madre fue hundiéndose cada vez más, hasta el día en que murió. Yo volví a casa para el funeral y apenas pude reconocer a la mujer del ataúd. Después del funeral, tuve una larga conversación con mi padre.

Él me aseguró que había intentado ayudarla, pero que mi madre se había negado a recibir terapia y le había acusado de hacerla creer que estaba loca. Luego, fui a los aposentos de mi madre a buscar joyas y artículos personales que pensé que Tanya debía tener. Y encontré el diario de mi madre —recordó Edward—. Sus páginas comenzaban el día en que mi madre había descubierto su embarazo de Tanya. Algunas líneas estaban escritas con...sangre.

Isabella soltó un grito sofocado y apretó a Edward contra su corazón.

—Página tras página, reflejó su agonía, sus obsesiones, su insoportable sentimiento de traición. Se quejaba de haberle entregado su vida a mi padre, de haberle dado hijos. Escribió que él le había dicho que había sido sólo un instrumento, que su verdadero amor era una mujer que no podía ser reina, pero siempre sería la reina de su corazón. En su última línea, mi madre dejaba claro que tenía la intención de quitarse la vida.

Isabella sintió el corazón en un puño al escucharlo.

—Yo fui a ver a mi padre hecho una furia, le tiré el diario a la cara. El había sido la causa de la locura de mi madre. Él la había destruido. Le exigí que me dijera quién era la mujer por la que había devastado el alma de mi madre. El me dijo que habían sido todo imaginaciones de mi madre. Pero, en sus ojos, vi que mentía. Entonces, le dije que nos había robado a nuestra madre y que la había presionado hasta matarla. Le dije que me iría de Castaldini y que no volvería hasta que estuviera muerto.

Isabella lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sollozando.

—Shh, no llores, preziosa mia, no pasa nada.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, llorando más todavía. ¿Cómo era posible que él la consolara a ella?

Edward la acarició, como si fuera una niña asustada a la que quisiera tranquilizar. Hasta que Isabella no pudo más. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, empapada de lágrimas, y bañó el rostro de su amado en húmedos besos.

—No. Se supone que yo debo consolarte a ti.

—Y lo has hecho, amore mio. Con toda tu compasión, mientras te contaba mi historia.

—¿Y de qué te sirve mi compasión? Has perdido a ambos padres de un modo peor que la muerte...

Isabella se quedó sin respiración. El rey Carlisle no podía ser culpable de una atrocidad así, ¿o sí?, se preguntó ella. Si se equivocaba, no era el hombre quien ella creía que era y no se merecía que su hijo volviera. Y el rey quería que ella lo convenciera...

—No puedo soportarlo —dijo ella, estallando en sollozos.

Edward tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos, le secó las lágrimas y empezó a cantar.

—vorrei che tuoi occhi siano la mia prima luce al risveglio...«quiero que tus ojos sean la primera luz que vea cuando me levanto cada mañana...».

Todo se detuvo.

El aire se llenó de magia.

De amor.

—e il profumo della tu apene accompagni ogni mio passo... Per sempre. «y que el perfume de tu piel acompañe mis pasos... Para siempre».

—vuoi percorrere il sentiero della bita insieme a me, amore? «¿quieres recorrer el sendero de la vida conmigo, amor?».

Entonces, Edward se quedó en silencio. Y ella lloró, conmovida.

—es la cosa más hermosa e increíble que he escuchado nunca. ¿Cómo es posible que algo así no sea una de las canciones más famosas del mundo?

—quizá, porque su autor la escribió pensando en una sola mujer.

—¿tú? —preguntó ella, conmocionada—. Dio... Edward...

—sposami, anima mia. «Cásate conmigo, mi alma».

—Isabella mia, mi vúoi sposare?

Edward volvió a preguntarle si quería casarse con él. Isabella se quedó en silencio, mirándolo anonadada.

La seguridad de Edward se tambaleó. ¿Por qué ella lo miraba así? ¿Tanto le había sorprendido? Pero... ¿Y si no era lo que ella había tenido en mente?

Pero no iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas, se dijo Edward. Se lo preguntaría y ella le diría la verdad.

—¿Isabella? ¿No tienes nada que decir, bellissima?

—¿Decir? No puedo...pensar en...nada.

—Pues dime lo primero que te ha pasado por la cabeza.

—He pensado que había oído mal. Luego, he pensado que sólo nos conocemos desde hace un mes. Tres semanas, sin contar los diez días que estuvimos peleados.

—Quiero casarme contigo y que lo seas todo para mí —confesó él con una sonrisa—. Quiero que seas mi amante, mi confidente, mi amiga, mi psicoanalista, mi aliada, mi conciencia, mi perspectiva. En cuanto al tiempo desde que nos conocemos, conoces a mucha gente desde hace años y no por eso los necesitas, ¿verdad? Puede ser que, incluso, ni los aguantes. El tiempo no es importante y tú lo sabes.

Ella asintió con aspecto de sentirse perdida.

—El tiempo no asegura el amor, pero la falta de tiempo hace que el amor sea...poco confiable. Si dentro de unos meses, o de un año, sigues sintiendo lo mismo...

—Sentiré lo mismo dentro de sesenta años. Mis sentimientos van a ser más profundos cada vez.

—No lo sabes.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabemos lo que nos puede deparar el futuro? Pero el futuro me parece irrelevante, porque estoy seguro de una cosa. De mí mismo. En mis treinta y ocho años, nunca he sentido nada igual por una mujer. Estaba esperándote a ti. Desde el primer momento, ha sido como encontrar lo que me faltaba de mí mismo. ¿Crees que podría volver a vivir como antes, ahora que sé lo que es estar completo?

Ella lo miró con gesto de dolor.

A Edward se le encogió el corazón.

El miedo lo atenazó.

—¿Tú no sientes lo mismo, Isabella? ¿Tienes dudas?

El corazón casi le estalló en pedazos a Edward mientras esperaba que ella respondiera.

—¡No! ¡Cielos, no es eso! Te amo tanto que me dan ataques de pánico. No puedo imaginar... Que esto sea real y para siempre, eso es todo. Nunca pensé que la felicidad pudiera ser algo duradero. Estaba esperando que... Te cansaras de mí y...

—Eres como el aire para mí, nunca tendré bastante.

—Edward... Esto es demasiado... Demasiado...

—Nada es demasiado para ti. Mi vida, todo mi mundo, son tuyos, si los quieres. ¿Lo harás, alma mia?

—Sí, por favor, Edward. No quiero estar nunca más sin ti. Quiero entregarte el resto de mi vida, si tú me dejas.

Edward rugió de felicidad y la apretó entre sus brazos, gimiendo de alivio.

—Ya me has dado mucho, mio cuore. Me has curado, has purgado mi angustia. Me debo a ti, sin sombras ni nada que nos separe. Te debo ser el mejor hombre que pueda ser. Y tenías razón, como siempre. Eso sólo puede suceder si dejo atrás mi rencor. También quiero ofrecerte la boda que mereces, y eso sólo puede suceder de una manera: volviendo a mi país. Tengo que hacer las paces con mi padre y casarme contigo en Castaldini.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Isabella estaba cada vez más angustiada según se adentraban en Castaldini, al revivir los peores días de su vida. En ese país había acompañado a su madre antes de que muriera, en su casa junto al mar, en la otra punta de la isla, en Cagliari.

Desde entonces, había asociado la imponente belleza del paisaje mediterráneo con un irreconciliable sentimiento de pérdida y duelo. En el camino desde el aeropuerto privado de Edward a Jawara, la capital, Isabella había intentado concentrar la atención en las diferencias del paisaje con esa parte de la isla, que no había visitado nunca.

Edward la abrazó, como si percibiera su angustia.

—Es la primera vez que estás aquí, bellissima, ¿verdad?

Debía decírselo de inmediato, pensó Isabella. Había querido contarle la verdad desde que él le había propuesto matrimonio hacía dos días.

Pero el miedo y la debilidad habían ganado. Y volvieron a ganar en ese momento. Ella había aceptado su oferta sin sincerarse con él y seguía sin poder hacerlo. Sólo faltaba una hora para que se encontraran con el hombre a quien ella le había prometido guardar el secreto.

Temía la reacción de Edward pero, por otra parte, estaba deseando que él se enterara de todo para poder volver a respirar tranquila.

En ese instante, Isabella se sintió incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera dejarse abrazar por él.

—Es raro que nunca haya venido antes a Jawara —comentó ella. Era extraño, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta su relación con el rey Carlisle.

Pero eso no lo dijo.

—Pero gracias a tu relación con la isla nos hemos encontrado. Me siento muy afortunado. Y me pregunto qué he hecho para merecer tal bendición. Debe de haber sido algo muy bueno. ¿Por qué, si no, te he encontrado? ¿Por qué, si no, ibas a quererme? Haré todo lo que pueda, durante el resto de mi vida, para merecer tu amor.

Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza, maravillada y llena de gratitud.

—No me hagas corregirte. Soy yo la afortunada aquí —repuso ella. Tras un momento de silencio, añadió—: Echabas de menos tu tierra, ¿verdad? ¿Hacía cinco años que no venías?

—Cinco meses. Vine cuando a mi padre le dio el infarto.

—Pero dijiste...

—No pude evitarlo. Me quedé hasta que salió de peligro. Emmett y Tanya me daban información sobre su estado de salud. Pero les obligué a jurar que no dirían nada. Que yo necesite saber que mi padre está bien no significa que lo haya perdonado.

—Pero ahora sí quieres darle una oportunidad...

Edward titubeó un momento. Esperaba que el rey Carlisle tuviera argumentos de peso para dejarlo tranquilo.

—No digas nada, amore mio —añadió ella, mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Pase lo que pase, quiero que estés tranquilo.

—Lo estoy, ahora que te tengo. Y quiero que tú estés tranquila también. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenías que preocuparte...por nada?

Isabella asintió despacio.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que la crisis de Castaldini no era temporal, empecé a hacer planes para ponerle fin —confesó Edward—. Cuando Emmett tomó el puesto de regente, me dio tiempo para planificar despacio, sin apresurarme. Luego, te conocí y me volqué en mi amor por ti, dejando aparcado todo lo demás. Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada — aseguró—. Castaldini tendrá que esperar un poco más, hasta que te dé la boda y la luna de miel que te mereces.

—Sólo quiero una boda sencilla —pidió ella—. Y cada día contigo es como una luna de miel. No te preocupes por mí. Sé que vamos a estar bien. Castaldini te necesita y no quiero que dejes de lado tus obligaciones por mí, de ninguna manera. Sólo quiero darte la paz mental que necesitas para ser todavía más productivo y efectivo.

Edward se estremeció, soltando un suspiro.

—Es imposible encontrar palabras para describir cuánto te amo —afirmó él y esbozó una sonrisa llena de picardía—. Ten piedad y déjame darte lo que tengo que darte sin dejarme exhausto. Necesito toda mi energía para enfrentarme al trabajo que tengo por delante.

—Eres perverso —bromeó ella, derritiéndose entre sus brazos.

Jawara hacía honor a su nombre morisco. Era una joya, brillante bajo el sol mediterráneo. Yacía entre las riveras del río Boronia y una montaña cubierta de vegetación, el monte Montalbo. Los valles que se extendían al norte y al sur parecían verdes alfombras.

Edward le había advertido de que, en la última década, la ciudad había decaído mucho. Pero a Isabella no le pareció que estuviera tan deteriorada. Jawara no tenía ningún edificio posterior al siglo XVII. Parecía una ciudad antigua trasplantada al siglo XXI, con una mezcla de arquitectura gótica, barroca y morisca que quitaba el aliento.

El palacio real entró en su campo de visión. Era una construcción gigante, sobre una colina que dominaba la parte más vieja de la ciudad.

El coche se detuvo ante la entrada principal del palacio. Edward salió y le abrió la puerta a Isabella.

En pocos minutos, verían al rey Carlisle y ella se quitaría de encima la pesada carga que soportaba. ¿Y luego?

—El hijo pródigo vuelve a casa.

Edward se giró de golpe. Isabella siguió su mirada y se quedó atónita.

Hacia ellos, caminaba un hombre casi tan imponente como Edward, alto, fuerte y con una innegable aura de carisma y poder.

Isabella tardó un momento en darse cuenta de quién era. El príncipe Emmett Cullen, regente de Castaldini.

—iEmmett! —exclamó Edward, acercándose hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

Edward abrazó a su hermano. Emmett hizo lo mismo, sonriendo.

—Estás radiante.

—Pensé que eso se le decía sólo a las novias —bromeó Edward ante el cumplido de su primo—. Sobre todo, a las novias de la familia —añadió y se giró hacia Isabella. Luego, miró a la mujer que acompañaba a Emmett y a Emmett de nuevo. Arqueó las cejas—. Tú sí que estás radiante.

—La verdad es que sí —repuso Emmett—. Tengo mis razones. Ella es mi fuente de energía —afirmó y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros a la mujer, acercándola a su lado con ternura.

La mujer debía de ser Rosalie Hale, se dijo Isabella, la prometida de Emmett.

Rosalie miró a Emmett con la misma ternura que él le dedicaba. Era una mujer preciosa, pensó Isabella, con pelo rubio, piel cremosa y ojos color plata. Y estaba embarazada.

Isabella se sintió invadida por una súbita calidez al contemplar el vientre abultado de la otra mujer. Ella nunca había pensado en tener hijos, hasta que había conocido a Edward. En el presente, ansiaba tener hijos con él.

Y rezaba por poder hacerlo.

—Los milagros existen —comentó Rosalie, mirando a Isabella con cándido interés. Le tendió la mano—. Nunca pensé que nadie pudiera suavizar al inflexible Edward.

Isabella le estrechó la mano y sonrió.

—Tú eres una fuente de energía y yo soy suavizante —bromeó Isabella—. Deberíamos combinar nuestros talentos.

Emmett suspiró y le guiñó un ojo a Edward.

—Estamos perdidos.

—Eso me temo.

Los cuatro rieron y caminaron juntos hacia el palacio.

Isabella caminó junto a Rosalie, mientras la conversación fluía entre ellas con gran facilidad. Lo cierto era que Isabella se sentía de maravilla a su lado. Era una mujer de su misma edad, de su misma procedencia, y podía convertirse en su aliada, en su amiga. Algo que ella necesitaba con desesperación.

De pronto, las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas. Al parecer, Rosalie había escuchado también, como ella, el giro de la conversación entre los hombres.

—No está en buena forma, Edward. No seas duro con él.

—No estoy siendo duro. He vuelto, ¿no?

—Eso no es suficiente, hermano mio. Dale una oportunidad. Déjale hablar. Quizá tenga algo que decir.

—Si fuera así, lo habría dicho hace años.

—Pensar lo peor sólo te ha servido para consumir cinco años de vuestras vidas. Pensé que no ibas a dar tu brazo a torcer pero, al verte aquí, tengo esperanzas de que los milagros existan.

Después de un momento de silencio, Edward se giró y miró a Isabella con ternura y pasión.

—Existen —afirmó Edward.

Isabella se emocionó.

Y rezó porque el milagro de su amor fuera más poderoso que cualquier cosa, incluido el engaño que ella le había hecho.

—Edward. Has vuelto.

Edward miró al hombre que había sido su héroe en el pasado, el padre a quien había idolatrado. Apenas lo reconoció.

—Sí, pero no por ti —repuso Edward con el corazón encogido—. Por Isabella.

Edward le tendió la mano a Isabella y ella se acercó con paso tembloroso, mirando al rey.

—Isabella Swan es mi prometida. Nos vamos a casar aquí dentro de una semana. He vuelto por amor a ella, porque quiero ofrecerle un futuro que no esté tintado por las sombras del pasado. También quería escucharte. Te toca a ti contarme la verdad.

—La única verdad, Edward... —comenzó a decir el rey con voz débil— es que no hubo ni víctimas ni culpables.

—¿Así que no tenías una amante?

—Sí, tenía una amante.

Isabella se encogió y Edward se mostró conmocionado al ver confirmadas sus peores sospechas.

—Ha sido la única mujer a la que he amado —continuó Carlisle—. Era la mujer de mi vida, Edward. Como Isabella es para ti.

—Y, por supuesto, lo descubriste después de casarte con una mujer que te dio su corazón, su vida e hijos —le espetó Edward, sin poder contener la rabia.

—Amaba a esa mujer antes de conocer a tu madre. Me alejé de ella basándome en sospechas equivocadas y me casé con tu madre por despecho.

Las palabras del rey eran como sal para las heridas de Edward.

—Así que mi madre no fue tu única víctima, la otra mujer, también.

—Tu madre era mi reina. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Ni ella de mí. Se casó conmigo para ser reina. Yo pensé que el trono la necesitaba. Cuando retomé mi relación con la mujer que amaba, lo guardé en secreto por muchas razones, pero no fue por tu madre. A ella no le habría importado.

—¿Entonces por qué escribió todo eso? Estaba volviéndose literalmente loca de celos...

—Yo... No lo sé —dijo su padre con voz temblorosa—. Pero no vas a conseguir nada excavando en el pasado.

Todo el dolor, la decepción y la confusión acumulados explotaron dentro de Edward como un géiser. Tuvo deseos de sacudir a su padre. El viejo estaba ocultando cosas. Cosas que lo explicarían todo.

Entonces, Edward se dio cuenta. La mano de Isabella temblaba entre las suyas.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. Le había jurado que nunca más le causaría preocupación y allí estaba, obligándole a ser testigo de la resurrección de su tragedia familiar.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, con el corazón encogido por estarle causando tanta angustia.

Luego, Edward se giró y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver la expresión destrozada del hombre que una vez había creído indomable. Su padre no era tan impasible como él había creído, pensó.

—Dejaremos el pasado atrás, padre, aunque tal vez vuelva a salir a relucir. Ahora el futuro y todo lo que soy le pertenecen a Isabella.

Dicho aquello, Edward sujetó a Isabella, que apenas podía caminar, y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Isabella —llamó el rey, haciendo que Edward se detuviera.

Isabella dio un traspié, como si acabara de recibir un balazo. Edward tuvo que sostenerla.

—Gracias por traer a mi hijo a casa... Figlia mia —dijo el rey antes de despedirse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La boda era al día siguiente.

Y Isabella se estaba volviendo loca.

El rey Carlisle había fingido no conocerla. Ella se había sentido tan conmocionada que se había quedado muda.

Luego, Edward la había llevado a sus aposentos y la había colmado de pasión. Y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar, él la había sumergido en los preparativos de la boda, sin darle la oportunidad de contárselo.

Isabella quería ver al rey Carlisle antes de contarle la verdad a Edward. Aquél era el primer día que el monarca admitía visitantes después de la última vez que lo habían visto. Su salud había empeorado después de su confrontación con Edward.

—¿Por qué no le ha dicho a Edward que nos conocíamos? —preguntó ella llena de agitación cuando se hubo quedado a solas con el rey—. Me ha costado mucho mantener la palabra que le di, pensaba que su alteza se lo contaría. Puede que él...hubiera entendido así que no era mi intención ocultarle nada. Ahora temo lo peor.

El rey se incorporó en la cama y levantó una mano temblorosa.

—No, Bella. Él te ama tanto que daría su vida por ti. No te culparía por guardar la promesa que me hiciste. Pero no puedo hablarle de nuestra relación, ni tú tampoco.

—Pero esto es ridículo. Saldrá a la luz antes o después y ¿qué diremos entonces? Oh, me olvidé de contarte que tu padre era mi benefactor.

—Es importante que Edward nunca lo sepa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, llena de confusión. El rey pareció envejecer veinte años delante de sus ojos.

—Porque, si averigua la verdad, sumará dos y dos y se dará cuenta de que mi amante, la única mujer a la que he amado, era tu madre —susurró el rey al fin.

El mundo se tambaleó bajo los pies de Isabella.

—Quería llevarme nuestro secreto a la tumba, igual que hizo ella —murmuró el rey—. No queríamos que tú lo supieras, pero he tenido que decírtelo.

—No es verdad... Mi madre amaba a mi padre...

—Sí, pero no era nada comparado con el amor que sentía por mí y yo por ella —afirmó el rey—. Lo conoció en mi corte y se casó con él años después de que yo la dejara con el corazón hecho pedazos. Luego, yo descubrí que mis sospechas sobre ella habían sido infundadas. La busqué, le rogué que me perdonara por cómo la había tratado. Cuando les ofrecí mi ayuda, sentí que tu padre estaba deseando que alguien más se ocupara de la responsabilidad de su familia. Ella había sufrido mucho y yo le ofrecí consuelo. Ninguno de los dos pudimos evitar sucumbir a nuestro amor. Tu padre ya no estaba para ella, ni mental ni emocionalmente —confesó el rey—. Mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto para no lastimar a nuestros hijos, pero estábamos muy enamorados y éramos felices. Luego, ella empezó a sufrir artritis reumatoide y yo empecé a desatender mis obligaciones, tan preocupado estaba por ella. Ella eligió morir sin mí a su lado. Al saber que había muerto, casi morí yo también. Fue entonces cuando sufrí el infarto. La única razón por la que sigo con vida es porque tengo que entregarle a alguien el relevo de la corona. Siempre deseé que Edward fuera ese rey. Pero la ley del país lo prohibía. Además, él me despreciaba tanto que ya no querría ser príncipe heredero, aunque yo cambiara la ley de sucesión. Lo más difícil era hacer que Edward volviera a Castaldini. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que lo único que podía hacerle volver eras tú.

—¿Cómo lo sabía? —preguntó ella, llorando—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque, aunque he corrido el riesgo de que se descubriera todo al uniros, tenía que intentar daros lo que tu madre y yo no pudimos tener. Te envié a él porque tú eres muy parecida a tu madre y él es muy parecido a mí. Por eso, estaba seguro de que os enamoraríais como nos pasó a nosotros. Y lo habéis hecho.

Edward se quedó mirando el informe que tenía en las manos. Había intentando dejar el pasado encerrado en un rincón, no volver a mezclarlo con el presente ni con el futuro. Sin embargo, no parecía posible.

Le temblaron las rodillas al sopesar la enormidad de la traición que aquella información delataba.

—iEdward!

Su hermano Emmett lo sujetó justo cuando estaba a punto de caer desmayado.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien Isabella? ¿Y padre?

—Ha pasado algo. Isabella. Padre —consiguió articular Edward.

—¿Qué, Edward? Dime.

Edward quería contárselo. Estaba seguro de que, al decirlo, moriría de forma instantánea. Y deseaba estar muerto. Pero su mente y su lengua parecían haber dejado de estar conectadas.

Emmett se sentó despacio, temiendo soltar a Edward. Le quitó de la mano los papeles que sostenía con fuerza. El informe. El final del mundo para Edward.

Entonces, Edward cayó hacia atrás en el asiento como un rascacielos en un terremoto.

Emmett leyó los papeles.

Edward se sentía aturdido.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

—Léelo en voz alta —pidió Edward—. Desde el principio.

Emmett asintió a regañadientes y empezó a leer.

—«Las investigaciones revelan que el rey Carlisle tenía una amante cuando fue coronado. Se trataba de René Dwyer, una bailarina francocanadiense de una compañía de ballet italiano que solía actuar en Castaldini. El rey rompió su relación al creer que ella lo engañaba con uno de sus competidores en el mundo de los negocios y se casó de inmediato con la condesa Esmeralda Platt. Diez años después, el rey, después de investigar y probar que las acusaciones contra su amante habían sido falsas, la buscó. Ella estaba casada, pero él se convirtió en una constante en su vida y ayudó a su familia cuando el esposo de ella, Charlie Swan, sufrió la bancarrota y una depresión. El rey hizo que todos se mudaran a Cagliari, donde él tenía una casa también y donde solía encontrarse bajo sumo secreto con su amante hasta poco tiempo antes de su muerte, hace siete meses».

—Un mes después, nuestro padre sufrió un infarto —dijo Edward sin pensar—. No derramó ni una lágrima tras la muerte de nuestra madre, pero casi se muere cuando murió su amante. Y la hija de su amante es ahora mi prometida. El amor de mi vida.

Emmett lo miró atónito. Edward sabía que su hermano estaba pensando bien qué decir.

—Lo admito, esto es totalmente inesperado —comentó Emmett al fin—. Imagino que estarás conmocionado.

—¿De veras puedes imaginarlo, Emmett —repuso Edward con furia—. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se siente uno cuando descubre que se ha enamorado de su enemigo?

Emmett apretó la mandíbula.

—Hablas sin pensar, Edward. Isabella no tiene nada que ver con la aventura de nuestros padres.

—Ella me mintió —rugió Edward—. Fingió no conocer a mi padre. Y yo nunca sospeché nada. Todo el tiempo ha estado mintiendo... Respecto a todo.

—No empieces a sacar conclusiones apresuradas —le aconsejó Emmett—. Puede que ella tuviera una buena razón para no revelarte su relación.

—Hay una buena razón. La reputación de Isabella es suficiente para que ningún hombre la deje acercarse. Ha jugado conmigo sin piedad. ¡Incluso me hizo suplicarle perdón por haber creído los rumores sobre ella! Me ha engañado desde el principio. Ella...

—Para, Edward —le ordenó Emmett con suavidad—. Una vez yo me dejé llevar por mis miedos y prejuicios al juzgar a Rosalie y, a causa de ello, perdimos ocho años de nuestras vidas. Ocho años interminables y dolorosos. No cometas el mismo error. El precio es demasiado alto.

—¿acaso Rosalie era hija de la mujer que había hecho que a tu madre se le rompiera el corazón? —le increpó Edward, sin poder contener su angustia—. ¿Te engañó hasta hacerte incapaz de actuar después de descubrir la verdad? ¿Es tan manipuladora y fría como Isabella?

Emmett lo miró con compasión.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que tienes pruebas circunstanciales y ésa es la manera más fácil de hacer juicios equivocados. Pero, muy imposible que te resulte pensar ahora mismo, hay cosas más importantes en juego que tu corazón. Castaldini corre peligro. Los conflictos políticos y étnicos están en aumento y yo, como regente, no tengo la misma influencia en el pueblo que un rey. No sienten la necesidad de inclinarse ante mi poder. Castaldini necesita un rey.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Tiene mucho que ver. El rey había prohibido que nadie te contara sus intenciones de pedirte que aceptaras la corona hasta que él juzgara conveniente revelártelas. Pero creo que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de seguir esperando. No puedes dejar que tu situación personal interfiera con tu decisión.

—¿Qué decisión? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Emmett lo miró con reticencia. Odiaba tener que decírselo, pero había que hacerlo.

—Cuando yo renuncié a ser príncipe heredero, el rey reunió al consejo para hacer una enmienda a la ley de sucesión. Con esta nueva enmienda, puede nombrarte su heredero al trono. Si tú estás de acuerdo —explicó Emmett y le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. Y debes estarlo, Edward.

De pronto, todo encajaba, pensó Edward.

Su padre había tramado un plan para hacer que él aceptara.

El rey había sabido que sólo podría hacer volver a su hijo con la ayuda de una mujer irresistible, capaz de hacerse pasar por su alma gemela.

Y ella lo había manipulado hasta el punto de tenerlo a su merced, a favor de sus propios intereses. El rey podría, así, recuperar al hijo que lo había rechazado y pasarle la corona y Isabella, su cómplice, sería la reina que su madre nunca había podido ser.

Edward sabía que su padre iba a pedírselo ese día. Y, si hubiera seguido estando cegado por el amor como hasta entonces, él habría aceptado cualquier cosa en aras de mantener la armonía y la paz.

Edward se puso en pie como un torbellino, todo rabia y agonía.

—No hagas nada en este estado —aconsejó Emmett, deteniéndolo—. O lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

—¿Qué vida? —replicó Edward y empujó a su hermano con toda la violencia que pudo, como una bestia moribunda a punto de vengarse de las dos personas que lo habían herido.

Isabella se miró en el espejo del baño y se llevó el hielo a los ojos hinchados.

Llevaba una hora en sus aposentos. Había corrido allí para buscar refugio y recuperar la compostura, pero no lo había conseguido.

Se sentía hundida y conmocionada, como si su mundo se hubiera hecho pedazos. ¿Cómo habían podido? ¿Su madre y el rey Carlisle? Tantos años de mentiras...

Pero todo, al fin, tenía sentido. Isabella entendió por qué su madre la había enviado a un colegio interno en Nápoles cuando ella había tenido edad suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que había estado pasado.

Se sentía traicionada. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el miedo que le devoraba las entrañas. Si ella se sentía así, ¿Qué sentiría Edward cuando lo descubriera?

El rey había dicho que nadie debía saberlo nunca. Pero ella no podía ocultárselo a Edward. Tenía que contarle la terrible verdad en persona.

Y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Antes de que se reunieran con el rey. Lo que pasara después, no importaba, se dijo.

Isabella se sentía como el día en que había perdido a su madre. Era como si la hubiera vuelto a perder. Y sabía que no sobreviviría en esa ocasión, si perdía a Edward también.

No.

Eso no sucedería, se dijo ella.

Edward creía en ella.

Confiaba en ella.

Con paso decidido, Isabella salió de su habitación y... Se estrelló con un hombre que había ante su puerta.

¡Edward!

Cielos... No... Necesitaba unos minutos para recomponerse, se dijo ella, sobresaltada.

No.

Tenía que hacerlo en ese instante.

No podía seguir esperando.

—Edward... Tengo que decirte algo.

—Qué coincidencia. Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Isabella nunca le había oído hablar así. Con voz apagada, sin vida. Sus ojos, también estaban enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Edward, ¿Qué pasa? Cielos... ¿Estás bien?

—lo estaré.

Entonces, Edward se giró y comenzó a alejarse. Ella corrió tras él, llena de miedo y confusión.

El rey los esperaba en su despacho. Comenzó a sonreír al verlo entrar pero, enseguida, su rostro volvió a mostrar sólo desolación.

Se hizo el silencio.

Algo terrible parecía estar estallando dentro de Edward.

No era posible que él lo supiera, pensó Isabella. Y no podía estar furioso con ella. No podía ser con ella.

—Deseas que sea tu príncipe heredero —comenzó a decir Edward con tono de desprecio—. ¿No dicen acaso que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea? Me has manipulado para que viniera aquí y yo he descubierto tus crímenes secretos. Voy a exponerte ante el mundo, para que sepan todos que has sido un esposo sádico y adúltero. Y tomaré la corona ahora, no después de tu muerte.

Isabella se quedó petrificada. El corazón le dejó de latir. Todo se oscureció a sus ojos.

Isabella comenzó a tirar de Edward. Tenía que calmarlo, tenía que consolarlo, se dijo ella.

—Edward... No te hagas esto... No es lo que piensas —dijo ella—. El único crimen de tu padre ha sido amar a mi madre, ocultando su amor ante todos, ante mí también. Pero lo hizo para no lastimar a nadie... Te quiere... Pero tenía tanto miedo de que lo odiaras que me hizo prometer...

Edward la soltó y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Estabas muy contenta, verdad? Todas tus artimañas de seducción estaban funcionando a la perfección.

—¿Artimañas? ¿Seducción? ¿Qué...?

—Ahora crees que me tienes en tu poder y estás tan segura que piensas que estaría dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti, ¿no es así? —continuó Edward.

Él pensaba lo peor de ella... ¿Otra vez? ¿No confiaba en ella? ¿No pensaba darle la oportunidad de defenderse?

—Y tenías razón —prosiguió Edward—. Daría mi vida por ti, por la mujer de mi corazón...

—Oh, cielos, Edward, mi amor... —gimió ella, aliviada.

—Pero tú no eres quien yo creía —le interrumpió Edward, dejándola congelada—. Me has engañado y la mujer que yo amaba no existe. Así que cancelo la boda. Le contaré al mundo por qué, para que todos sepan que los rumores que hay sobre ti no son más que la punta del iceberg. También cancelo el contrato para escribir mi biografía y, si intentas denunciarme por eso, os aplastaré a tu empresa y a ti como a una mosca —le amenazó, soltando una carcajada escalofriante—. Mejor dicho, os aplastaré de todos modos.

Se había convertido en un extraño, pensó Isabella. Al parecer, él nunca la había amado de veras, ni había confiado en ella, ni la había conocido. Todo habían sido palabras vacías, se dijo y el eco de sus pensamientos la hizo tambalearse.

—Isabella —llamó él, listo para darle el golpe de gracia—. Si te queda algo de tu instinto de supervivencia, asegúrate de que no vuelva a verte nunca más.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Emmett había tenido razón.

Se lo había advertido, pero Edward no había querido escucharlo. Había actuado como un loco.

Se había agarrado a su decepción y a su frustración y había sucumbido en una espiral de agonía. Hasta que había tocado fondo.

Recordó los ojos de Isabella. Había visto en ellos el horror de la pérdida, la conmoción del abandono. La única persona que había jurado protegerla, la única persona a quien ella le había confiado todo, le había dado un golpe mortal.

Y lo había hecho a propósito.

Edward sabía que Isabella no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado entre sus padres. Lo único que le había ocultado había sido la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, porque no había tenido el derecho a romperla.

Edward la creía.

Sin ninguna duda.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

No.

No podía dejar que fuera demasiado tarde.

Haría lo que fuera para borrar el dolor que le había causado. Sin embargo, cuando había ido a buscarla, Isabella se había ido. Se había marchado dos horas después de lo que él le había dicho.

No se merecía que ella lo perdonara, reconoció él para sus adentros.

Pero lo intentaría.

Haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

Isabella contaba los pasos, las respiraciones, los segundos. Era la única manera de seguir adelante. Pensaba que, si dejaba de contar, dejaría de moverse, de respirar, y quedaría atrapada en un segundo perpetuo de eterna agonía.

Pero no podía rendirse todavía. Primero, debía asegurarse de poner a sus empleados a salvo de las amenazas de Edward.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho, entró.

Él estaba allí.

Edward.

Isabella dejó de contar y, como había temido, dejó de respirar. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

—Isabella. Perdonami.

¿Perdonarlo?

Ella tomó aliento y lo miró.

Estaba allí parado, como un dios de carne y hueso, con un traje inmaculado de color negro, haciendo que el resto del mundo perdiera todo su color.

El la miró y ella se olvidó de todo lo demás. Su cuerpo se estremeció como el de un pajarito, ardiendo en deseos de echarse a sus brazos.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Sería un paso más hacia su autodestrucción, se dijo ella.

—¿No me has destrozado ya lo bastante? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —consiguió articular ella—. ¿Quieres verme muerta en el suelo para quedarte satisfecho?

—Isabella, no.

Edward no pudo controlarse más y se acercó a ella con paso acelerado y firme. La tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, inundándola de pasión, absorbiendo sus temblores y sus gemidos, despojándola de la memoria y del dolor.

Él era el aire que ella necesitaba para respirar, reconoció Isabella. Pero también era el veneno capaz de asfixiarla.

Isabella se apartó de golpe y se topó con la pared.

—¿Es eso? A pesar de que me aborreces y me desprecias, ¿quieres seguir con nuestro maratón sexual?

—No, Isabella, no... No digas una cosa así.

—¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo? ¿Por eso casi me tomas contra la pared ahora mismo?

—No, Isabella... Sí, te deseo, ahora y siempre, pero no he venido por eso. Sé la verdad y...

—¿Te has dignado a hablar con tu padre? —le interrumpió ella—. Pero si crees que su palabra es tan poco digna de confianza como la mía... Entonces, no debe de ser eso. Habrás hecho investigaciones. Y... ¿qué? ¿Han demostrado mi inocencia? No, gracias, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo. Soy culpable de no haberte contado mi relación con tu padre, cuando no era un secreto que yo pudiera revelar. Pero a ti te costó muy poco creer lo peor de mí, sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme.

Edward se acercó a ella con cautela, como si se acercara a un animal asustado y herido.

—Estaba conmocionado, presa de la agonía. Había descubierto que eras la hija de la mujer que pasé años odiando, aun sin saber si había existido de veras. Me volví loco pensando que tú lo habías sabido desde el principio. Pero lo que hemos compartido, lo que siento por ti, lo que sé que sientes por mí, me ha hecho entrar en razón esta vez. No he hecho investigaciones. Ni he hablado con mi padre —aseguró Edward—. ¿Qué me habría dicho él?

Sus palabras resonaron en el cerebro de Isabella. Se negó a creerlas. Sería letal sucumbir a su influencia, se dijo.

Pero, entre todas las cosas que ella no quería escuchar, había una que había llamado su atención. Una pregunta. Sobre su padre, el rey.

Isabella no tenía por qué darle respuestas. No después de cómo la había juzgado y castigado. Pero Edward no era sólo el hombre al que le había entregado su corazón, para que se lo destrozara. También, era el hombre de quien dependía el destino de un país. Y también su padre, el rey, estaba en sus manos. Ella sabía que su madre habría hecho cualquier cosa para defender el honor del único hombre que había amado. Si respondía a Edward, tal vez él llegaría a entender, a perdonar a su padre.

Por eso, Isabella le contó a Edward todo lo que sabía.

Edward escuchó a Isabella con el corazón encogido. Ella hablaba con expresión inerte, como si las secuelas de lo que había pasado nunca pudieran sanarse.

Él había sido el causante de su dolor, reconoció Edward. Y tenía que curarla, a cualquier precio.

Había esperado que, si le pedía perdón, ella lo escucharía. Al contrario de lo que había hecho él en su lugar.

Edward había contado con que Isabella tendría más misericordia de la que había tenido él con ella. Pero incluso el perdón más generoso tenía sus límites. Y él había excedido todo límite.

Sólo le quedaba una esperanza. Que ella le diera alguna pista, en sus palabras, de cómo reparar todo el daño que le había causado.

Edward escuchó cada una de sus palabras con atención, buscando esa pista. Y, al darse cuenta de lo orgulloso y lo ciego que había estado, su discurso le resultó cada vez más doloroso.

Todo había sido obra de su padre, como había adivinado Edward al principio. Pero no en el sentido en que él había pensado. Su padre lo conocía mucho mejor que él mismo. Conocía a Isabella también. Había sabido que sólo Isabella había podido salvarlo, redimirlo y revivir su corazón y que él aprendería a amarla y adorarla. Por eso, su padre le había enviado a Isabella.

Y, aunque todo había empezado como una misión para ella, la atracción mágica que habían sentido había tomado la batuta desde la primera vez que se habían visto, cumpliéndose así la profecía de su padre.

Y ella le había ocultado el secreto, sólo por culpa del rey. Su padre le había hecho prometer que no revelaría su conexión, temiendo que él se dejara cegar por la rabia y perdiera a la única mujer con la que podía compartir su alma. Su padre había sabido bien de lo que él era capaz al sentirse engañado.

Otra verdad se añadió a las anteriores. Edward nunca sabría las verdaderas causas que impulsaron a su madre a escribir aquellas cosas en su diario. Pero lo que sí sabía era que su padre no era ningún maltratador de sangre fría. El pensar lo contrario le había envenenado la sangre durante largos años. Pero el corazón que había recuperado al amar a Isabella no podía engañarlo. Su padre, aunque culpable de muchas cosas, no había sido nunca culpable de lastimar a su madre. No sólo debía disculpas a Isabella, se dijo Edward. Se las debía a su padre también...

—... Pero, en vez de perdonar a tu padre, piensas que sólo quería manipularte —estaba diciendo Isabella—. Y que yo era su cómplice. Así que, ¿por qué no continúas con tu venganza? Termina con el reinado de tu padre, humíllalo delante de todos, róbale la corona, quítame mi empresa, déjame en la calle y déjame en paz de una maldita vez.

—Dije aquello sólo porque estaba furioso —insistió él—. Nunca habría llevado a cabo mis amenazas.

—¿De veras? ¿Y lo de cancelar la boda y contarle al mundo por qué...?

—No le he dicho nada a nadie. Y, lejos de querer cerrar tu empresa, he venido a darte esto—indicó Edward. Abrió su maletín y le entregó un documento—. Estos papales aseguran que ni yo ni nadie podrá quitarte tu empresa y que será siempre estable, pase lo que pase con el mercado. Y esto es sólo el principio. Pídeme lo que quieras. Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Cualquier cosa, Isabella. Mi padre me conoce, y a ti, y sabía que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Hizo lo que pudo para unirnos y eso es algo que nunca podré agradecerle bastante.

—¿Así que no lo vas a destronar?

—Estaba loco de furia cuando dije eso. En cuanto me tranquilicé, no me cupo ninguna duda de tu inocencia.

—Claro. Hasta la próxima vez que algo te haga sospechar y te vuelvas contra mí.

—Eso no va a pasar nunca.

—No es la primera vez que oigo algo así. Cada vez que Mike abusaba de mí, decía que no volvería a pasar.

—No no soy como él. No... Por favor, no vuelvas a compararme con él, amore.

—Eres peor que él —le espetó ella, sollozando—. Él no me importaba. Su maltrato sólo dañó mi exterior. El tuyo me ha llegado al alma.

El dolor de ella inundó a Edward. Se sintió hundido, paralizado. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para arreglar el daño cometido. Se acercó para abrazarla. Ella se revolvió como un animal acorralado.

—He seguido los pasos de mi padre —admitió Edward—. Sospeché lo peor de ti y te alejé de mí, igual que él hizo con tu madre. Pero él la dejó marchar, se casó con otra e hizo daño a muchas personas por ello. Yo ya no quiero seguir sus huellas. Voy a caminar mi propio camino a partir de ahora y no voy a tropezar más con la misma piedra. Dame una última oportunidad, Isabella. No te volveré a pedir nada más. Te resarciré por lo que te he hecho durante el resto de mi vida.

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento, Edward —señaló ella, secándose las lágrimas—. Lo único que quiero de ti es lo que no has conseguido darme en dos ocasiones: el beneficio de la duda. Un trato justo —afirmó—. Al principio, me dejé llevar por ti, por tus palabras y tu pasión. Esperé demasiado de ti, demasiado pronto. Debí haber sido más cautelosa y ahora tengo que hacerme responsable de mis propios errores. Debo reconocer que, sean cuales sean tus sentimientos hacia mí, no son lo bastante fuertes como para superar obstáculos. Puede que ahora pienses que me quieres para siempre, pero espera uno o dos meses. Apuesto a que me olvidarás. O, quizá, algún día vuelvas a mí en busca de sexo y te conviertas en mi amante a tiempo parcial, como les pasó a tu padre y mi madre. Pase lo que pase, el sueño de amor indestructible y eterno ha muerto. Tú lo has matado. Y, tal y como yo lo veo, es mejor así.

Edward estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas.

Hasta ese momento, no había comprendido lo mucho que la había lastimado. Y ver el sufrimiento de ella era lo más doloroso del mundo para él. También, comprendió por qué su padre había estado a punto de morir tras la muerte de su amada.

Había perdido la confianza de Isabella, comprendió Edward. Y sus súplicas no servirían de nada. Sólo podía actuar de forma irreprochable, para que ella volviera a creer en él.

¿Y si eso no sucedía nunca?

Edward se apoyó en la mesa y cerró los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. No podía soportar ni considerar esa posibilidad.

No, si quería seguir viviendo para poner su plan en marcha.

—Non rinunceró mai ad amarti. Sono tuo per sempre. «no renunciaré a amarte. Soy tuyo para siempre», le dijo él.

Ella empezó a llorar en silencio. Edward la miró una vez más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y se sintió como si estuviera dejándose la vida con cada paso.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

La puerta se cerró. Edward se había ido.

Ella le había echado.

Algo se estremeció dentro de Isabella. Deseó gritarle que volviera. Deseó decirle que confiaba en él, que lo perdonaba.

Cuando le había dicho que no creía en su amor, le había mentido.

Pero había tenido que hacerlo.

No podía permitirse el lujo de que él la convenciera de nuevo. Porque sabía que Edward nunca podría olvidar lo que ella significaba. Era la hija de la mujer que había desencadenado la enfermedad y la muerte de su madre. Esa información envenenaría su amor, acabaría destruyendo sus cimientos. Antes o después, la amargura haría presa en él y Edward se alzaría de nuevo contra ella, aplastándola con su crueldad.

Isabella se dejó caer al suelo.

Isabella había llegado a casa. No recordaba cómo. Se encontraba allí, llorando. No había dejado de llorar desde la noche anterior. Y ya era por la mañana.

Necesitaba a Edward.

Pero ¿Por qué él no volvía? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tan débiles eran su persistencia y la profundidad de sus emociones? ¿Había él tomado sus palabras como justificación para rendirse? ¿Se habría ido para siempre?

No podía ser. Él había dicho que nunca se rendiría. ¿Por qué? ¿Su amor no se merecía más que un solo intento, una hora de súplicas?

Tal vez, ella había sido la única realmente enamorada, se dijo Isabella. Eso tendría sentido, pensó. Los hombres como él no se enamoraban así.

Aunque él había dicho que la amaba. Y nunca la había mentido.

¿era posible que Edward volviera a tener sospechas sobre ella, que estuviera dudando de sus propios sentimientos de nuevo?

Si era así, era un hombre peligroso, y no debía acercarse a él nunca más, se dijo Isabella. No podría sobrevivir a otro de sus estallidos de furia.

Pero Edward se había ido... Y ella sentía que su corazón se hundía cada vez más, siguiendo los pasos de su padre y de la madre de él.

Tenía que comportarse como si estuviera viva, aunque no se sintiera así, pensó ella. Quizá, de esa manera pudiera seguir adelante. Tenía que desempeñar sus rutinas diarias poco a poco, ir avanzando cada día paso a paso.

Isabella se obligó a salir de la cama. Puso un pie delante de otro. Una ducha, el desayuno, el programa matinal de la tele, vestirse, trabajar...

Esperar a Edward, rezar porque él volviera a buscarla. Si lo hacía, ella aceptaría lo que tuviera que ofrecerla, se entregaría a él sin pestañear...

No, no, no. Si no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, su relación terminaría mucho peor que la historia de sus padres, se advirtió a sí misma.

Isabella entró en su salón y le dio un trago a su zumo de naranja, pero se atragantó.

Le pareció oír la voz de Edward.

Cielos, estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones. Isabella buscó con la mirada el origen de la voz y se quedó estupefacta al verlo...

Allí estaba él, en la televisión, en el programa matinal que ella veía todos os días.

—¿Por qué ha decidido romper su silencio con la prensa, príncipe Edward? —preguntó la entrevistadora.

Edward posó la mirada directamente en la cámara. Isabella sintió el fuego de sus ojos y supo que la estaba mirando a ella.

—He venido para ofrecerle una disculpa pública al amor de mi vida y para rogarle que me dé una última oportunidad. Anuncio que la empresa Le Roi, de Isabella Swan, además de publicar mi biografía con todos los detalles de la situación que me ha llevado a... Posponer nuestra boda, tendrá también la exclusiva de todos los comunicados públicos que dé de ahora en adelante. También, para demostrar mi amor y mi confianza absoluta en ella, he puesto a su nombre todas las acciones de mis negocios.

Anonada por lo que oía, Isabella se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Aquello era un directo, enfrente de su edificio.

Isabella salió corriendo de su piso y vio que el ascensor estaba ocupado. No pensó siquiera en esperar, corrió a las escaleras y bajó los diez pisos, como un misil.

Al salir, atravesó la barricada humana que tenía delante. La gente se apartaba cuando la reconocía, estallando en murmullos y exclamaciones.

Entonces, Isabella se dio de bruces con él. Edward se quedó petrificado al verla y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Sus ojos la devoraron con una mezcla de ternura, deseo y rendición.

Edward movió los labios antes de conseguir decir nada. Pero Isabella le tapó la boca para impedir que siguiera diciendo locuras sin sentido.

—Esto es sólo un reclamo publicitario —gritó ella, mirando a la cámara—. Así que...los accionistas no deben preocuparse. Y las revistas del corazón no deben contener el aliento. El príncipe Cullen no va a revelar nada, pues no hay nada que revelar. El libro será estupendo, sí, y pueden ya ir encargando sus copias. Pero no contendrá ninguna información sensacionalista, sólo los secretos de esta máquina del éxito de los negocios, ¿de acuerdo? Además...

—Non posso pié vivere senza di te, Isabella mia.

Isabella se quedó sin voz y se tambaleó entre sus brazos. Edward estaba cantando. Allí mismo. «no puedo vivir sin ti», le había dicho.

La multitud se quedó en silencio. Edward siguió cantando la letra que había escrito para ella con pasión, convirtiendo la evocadora melodía en un encantamiento irresistible.

Un murmullo comenzó a crecer cuando él terminó la última de las notas.

Luego, estalló una tormenta de aplausos y preguntas.

—¿Ha escrito usted la canción?

—¿Va a grabar la canción?

—¿La publicará como un sencillo o como parte de un álbum?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—es la canción de Isabella. Ella decide qué hacer con ella —repuso Edward y miró a su amada—. Si tú me lo pides, la convertiré al ritmo de rock y la cantaré disfrazado sobre cualquier escenario...

Isabella se puso de puntillas y le hizo callar, sellando la boca de él con sus labios.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose de alivio. Luego, de pronto, la levantó del suelo. Isabella se sintió lo más valioso del mundo bajo sus ojos.

La multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar, entre vítores y aplausos. Isabella pensó vagamente que Nueva York debía de estar disfrutando con el nuevo capítulo del cuento de hadas entre el príncipe de Castaldini y su princesa americana de a pie.

Ella apenas se percató del camino de regreso a su piso. Se encontró en la cama, con Edward sobre ella. El fuego y la dureza de su cuerpo le devolvieron toda la seguridad y el equilibrio que había perdido.

Después del frenesí de la pasión, Isabella se quedó tumbada, saciada, y suspiró de felicidad.

—Ha sido un truco publicitario muy bueno el de ahí abajo.

Edward se apretó contra ella, casi entrando en su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Me alegro de que te gustara.

Isabella deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella otra vez, pero aquello no podía esperar. Le agarró de los glúteos, haciéndole detenerse.

El rugió contrariado, se incorporó y la miró con gesto serio.

—Quería demostrarte que todo lo que me importa, mi privacidad, mi orgullo, mi estatus, mis logros... Son nada comparado con volver a ganarme tu confianza. Ninguna de esas cosas significa nada sin ti.

Isabella sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba de gozo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No dejaré que hagas ninguna de las cosas que dijiste que harías.

—Ya las he hecho.

—pues vas a deshacerlas ahora mismo.

—No puedo. Ahora es todo tuyo.

—De acuerdo, Edward, esto ha dejado de ser emocionante. Ahora me estás dando miedo. Para. ¡ya! No seas loco.

—Fui un loco cuando te lastimé. Pero ahora, no. Recuperar tu confianza en mí y en mi amor ha merecido la pena. Lo único que necesito es que me dejes ser tuyo... Sí, hasta el fin de mis días. Espero nada más que me dejes darte algunos consejos sobre qué hacer con tu nueva fortuna, para que los accionistas no sufran ninguna pérdida por el cambio de dueño. Lo único que te pido es que no se lo entregues todo a una organización benéfica.

—Pero puedo dárselo a quien yo quiera, ¿no es así? Te lo doy a ti. Fin de la conversación.

Algo gigantesco llenó los ojos de Edward.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—me preguntaba quién más podría rechazar una fortuna de tanta magnitud sin siquiera hacerme sudar un poco primero. Pero a mí me da igual, no me importa nada el dinero. He hecho billones y puedo volver a hacerlos. De hecho, de camino hacia aquí, hice una transacción con la que he ganado diez millones de euros. No me quedaré sin un céntimo, si es lo que te preocupa.

—No me preocupa. Me aterra.

—Pues yo soy feliz así. He conseguido demostrarte que confío en ti. Aunque tú me lo pones difícil al querer devolvérmelo. Espero que sepas que no habría arriesgado mis negocios si no hubiera confiado en ti más de lo que confío en mi mismo.

—Todo tiene que ser a lo grande contigo, ¿verdad? Te digo unas cuantas tonterías porque estoy disgustada y, en vez de darme un poco de tiempo para recuperar la cordura, me tiras a la cara todo un imperio financiero.

—Y mi reino también —añadió él, suspirando de felicidad.

Isabella lo miró llena de sospecha. Se apartó de sus brazos y se puso de pie sobre la cama.

—Dime, ¿qué has hecho?

Edward se estiró en la cama, exponiendo toda su magnificencia, con las manos debajo de la cabeza.

—Le he dicho a mi padre que lo intente con el tercer candidato a la corona.

—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una diosa loca que sólo puede aplacarse con atroces sacrificios?

Edward se incorporó y se inclinó para besarle los pies, adorándola como a una diosa. Luego le trazó un camino de besos por las piernas, hasta deslizarle la lengua entre los muslos. Ella se dejó caer en el colchón, temblando de deseo de nuevo.

—Lo he hecho por los dos. Ambos estamos comprometidos con nuestro trabajo. Yo amo Castaldini y sé que tú puedes llegar a amarlo, pero no creo que sea buena idea dedicar nuestra vida al país —afirmó él—. Es lo correcto, te lo aseguro. Nunca he querido ser rey. No quiero tanto poder y responsabilidad. Sólo quiero ser tuyo.

¿Cómo conseguía él llevarla cada vez más alto?

Su amor no tenía límites, se dijo Isabella, derritiéndose entre sus brazos, unos brazos que sabía que nunca la abandonarían.

—Y hay una cosa más, bellissima. Mi padre y yo sabemos que el mejor candidato a la corona de Castaldini es alguien que ha sido repudiado porque es un miembro ilegítimo de la familia Cullen. El consejo lo ha mantenido apartado por sus estúpidos prejuicios, pero eso debe cambiar.

—No puede haber ningún candidato mejor que tú —señaló ella.

—Jacob es el más indicado entre los tres candidatos para dirigir un país. Es el más tradicional y siempre ha querido echar raíces en Castaldini. Espero que el consejo se lo proponga rápido y que él quiera aceptar.

—¿Y si se niega? ¿Tomarías tú la corona?

—No pensaré en ello si no se da el caso. Pero he aceptado ser corregente junto a Emmett. Si Jacob sube al trono, Emmett y yo pasaremos a formar parte del consejo y siempre estaremos al servicio de Castaldini. Eso significa que tendremos que viajar mucho allí. ¿Te gustaría?

—Me gustaría mucho. Pero, sobre todo, me gustas tú...


	17. Chapter 17

** EPÍLOGO**

Isabella se despertó entre los brazos de su amado, sintiéndose en el paraíso. Edward la envolvía con su serenidad, la iluminaba con su calidez.

—¡Dio, qué tonto he sido! —exclamó él de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me atreví a suponer que querrías ir conmigo al altar después de que yo mismo he cancelado nuestro compromiso.

—No pasa nada. Podemos cancelar la cancelación.

—Me gustaría volver a pedir tu mano en el yate. ¿Me lo prestas?

—Cielos, ¿El yate también lo has puesto a mi nombre? —replicó ella y rió—. Sólo me quieres por mi dinero, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues ahora que yo soy la más poderosa de los dos, déjame que te diga qué te quiero sólo a ti, que quiero mimarte y defenderte, ser tuya durante el resto de mis días. Cásate conmigo, Edward, amore mio.

—Con una condición. Si digo que sí, me dejarás pedírtelo en el yate de todas maneras.

—Si dices que sí, podrás hacer lo que quieras siempre conmigo.

—Entonces, amore mio, te pediré algo —dijo él y se arrodilló ante ella—ámame y déjame amarte... Para siempre.

Los dos se abrazaron y Isabella lo supo con certeza.

No había lugar a dudas.

Su amor sería para siempre.

** Fin**

**Holaaaaaaaa...Nueva adaptación para alegraros el domingo :D :D**

**Gracias por leer y ya sabeis lo mucho que me emocionan vuestros comentarios, asi que... ya sabeis :D :D**

**PD. No se si lo habéis notado pero hay una adaptación que esta pidiendo a gritos unos cuantos reviews. Se llama ''Cautiva del griego'' Pasad y leed :D :D :D**

**Os quiero muchissssssimo,**

**GABRIELLA**


End file.
